Venganza
by Bleeding Prose
Summary: Sasuke finally knows the truth.The memories of his brothers tears on that faithful night let him know what he has to do.With Team Hebi now reformed into Team Hawk he makes a plan for vengeance not his own. [Abandoned! Haitus! Incomplete!]
1. Prologue

**Full Summary:** Sasuke finally knows the truth. The memories of his brother's tears on that faithful night let him know what he has to do. With Team Hebi now reformed into team Hawk he formulates a plan. A plan for vengeance not his own. To restore his brother's honor, to ultimately thank him for his sick sacrifice.

A reunited team seven plans and plots to get rid of one unwanted Uchiha. While the Uchiha clan has been avenged his brother has not. Sasuke can never fathom his brother's feelings, if he had any left, but he knows his own. Along the course of this new revenge team 7 struggles to rebuild their trust and friendship. Sasuke realizes he has still to fulfill half of his lifelong goals. _Revive the Uchiha Clan._

**Warnings:** Spoilers up until chapter 403 of the Manga, then it deviates (somewhat).

* * *

**AN: Hello wonderful people of ! I have finally taken myself off of my haitus when this baby stuck me! I just had to type it up as quickly as possible!**

**This is going to focus on the friendship between the members of Team 7 and then eventually lead into a SasuSaku fic! Yeah, yeah, I know what they say about this pairing but I couldn't help myself!**

**It's starting off as rated T but knowing me eventually it'll be bumped up to M.**

**This is just a Prologue, and if you all want me to continue, this'll be the only chapter in First Person.**

**Venganza means Revenge or Vengance in Spanish!**

_Un_-_betaed_ People! If anyone see's any mistakes or wants to be my beta just let me know!

_

* * *

_

Venganza: Prologue

* * *

It was overwhelming… finding out like this. Who's telling the truth? What is an illusion and what is reality? Who can I trust?

After killing my brother any sense of fulfillment I might have felt was overcome by a new hatred and confusion. I hate Uchiha Madara for ridding me of whatever ignorance I had left. All these memories of mine keep resurfacing and each one shows me something about my brother I refused to acknowledge over the years.

He was father's prodigy, his heir, and his favored. I noticed the different way he treated me but Itachi… he was always there. He gave me the attention I was otherwise denied. He played with me, trained me and all those years leading up until his death he made me stronger. Just as he said he would. Now that I fully realize do those words come back to me. Back then they were a reassurance but now they haunt me. Even when I hated him with everything I had he kept that seemingly simple promise.

"_I'll always be there for you, Sasuke. Even if it's just as an obstacle for you to overcome." _That's what he said.

On that dark night so many years ago, when my life was caving in, I thought it was a horrible dream, a sick demented genjutsu… but it wasn't. Right before my eyes my perfect brother became the perfect monster and those tears I saw as he left me on the street became my wishful thinking. I forced myself to forget about that and anything else that would tell me my brother was indeed human. I know now that those tears were real… and they were for me.

Now here I stand crying for what I've lost. If he loved me so much why didn't he tell me? I would have understood. Why didn't he take me with him? If I would've known I would have runaway with him. I would've forgiven him for everything. Is it that maybe he didn't want to be forgiven? Would that have hurt him more than all my threats and insults? Would that have hurt more than my uncontrollable hatred?

In what he knew would be his final battle he made a point to tell me Madara unleashed the Kyuubi on Konohakure no Sato. As an attempt at revenge I suppose. When I questioned Uchiha Madara himself he said it was nothing more than a natural disaster. Who can I trust? The man who lied and tortured me all these years rather than tell me the almost bearable truth about my clan or the ancient man who faked his death and helped kill my kin for his own selfish purposes?

Even after death Itachi tried to protect me by implanting Amaterasu in my sharingan and removing the detestable cursed seal. He said I could defeat him, Uchiha Madara. But not now… and not alone.

"We have left 'snake' behind," I said catching the attention of my deathly silent group. "From now on our team will remobilize under the name Hawk.

"As Hawk we have only one goal. We will crush Konoha."

* * *

Word Count:

518

**Sneak Peek On What's To Come:**Sasuke says team Hawk's only goal is to "crush Konoha" but he knows if he can't trust the government (which he can't) he can trust one ninja to go to the ends of the earth for him. _His brother_. The future hokage. He knows he'll never hate him even if he attacks the village.

**

* * *

**

AN: So What do you think!? I personally love this prologue. Sorry its so short! Normally my (actual) chapters are alot longer.

**I know what you're thinking, "Where's the sequal to Love is Remontant!?". I have to say it is none existant right now. I have lost all inspiration on it, but when I'm back on my feet I will post it I promise!**

**Reviews are fuel people! Your kind words keep me going, and without them my updates will probably be even more sporadic.**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: WOW! I love you guys! So many reviews, favorites, and alerts just for the prologue! You are amazing! All those positives helped me write and post this chapter in record time.**

**WARNINGS: Uhm, I don't really have any warnings other than I didn't really know how to portray Madara O_o. I just hope he's not THAT bad.**

This chapter is UNBETA-ED! If you see any mistakes please tell me!

_

* * *

_

Venganza: Chapter 1

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke sat on the cliff overlooking the landscape below. He is dealing with someone whose strength is far greater than his own. When one walks through uncharted territory one must tread with caution and that's what he'll do. The world below him seems at peace which is a sharp contrast to his mind that is currently whirling with ideas and thoughts.

Madara is still with his group choosing to stay and 'guide him as necessary'. He said something about how crushing Konoha is not an easy feat. Sasuke was only half listening the entire time his real focus is not crushing the Leaf Village but instead killing the traitorous Uchiha Madara himself. He won't be able to do it alone, that he knows. So now he plans in secret something only he will know. There's no reason to disclose his intentions to anyone, not even his group. They're nothing but his pawns to ensure a one-on-one battle with Itachi and now that that's complete he has no use for them.

"Sasuke-kun I know the perfect thing to make you feel better," said Karin suggestively as she fingered her shirt. "We should leave, just you and me. That guy in the orange mask bothers me too."

"Karin?"

"Yes!?" she replied hopefully.

"Silence yourself. Don't speak of what you know nothing about." Sasuke replied mechanically, he's had to say the same thing countless times already.

"Oh bitch, you just got burned!"

"Shut the fuck up Suigetsu!"

"I've told you already, Sasuke has taste. He'd never bang a fucked up chick like you." Sasuke could hear the sound of water splashing onto the ground and didn't have to look back to know what happened. Those two just couldn't open their mouths around each other without it ending in some form of violence.

He stood up and walked through the makeshift 'battle' ground nonchalantly stopping only when he saw Jugo peacefully seated by the fire. He sat under a tree a little way away and in his normal tone he continued.

"Jugo, what do you know about the leaf ninja?"

"They've returned home," he responded dutifully.

Sasuke stayed silent as he thought about his home. He always planned on returning after defeating Itachi, only now he's not too sure. Now there're more obstacles standing in his way. Madara thinks he's being played and Konoha thinks he's a villain. If Sasuke can't trust the government, which he knows that he absolutely can't, then he can count on one person who doesn't know when to give up. He hasn't given up on him for three years over the course of multiple betrayals. Naruto is a fool, so if he happens to attack the village he'll ignore all else and come directly to him… Just like he wants.

_Naruto… Have you become stronger?_

"Sasuke," He looked up and the mention of his name and saw Madara approaching. "You need a plan. I can help you."

"I have a plan."

"Really?" Sasuke could hear the skepticism in his voice.

"Yes, and it doesn't involve you."

"Come now, Sasuke, don't be rash."

"You had your chance and you failed. It's my turn now." Though Sasuke couldn't see it he knew Madara was eyeing him. "This is my chance for revenge."

"Very well. I'll leave it to you then. Know that the Akatsuki is at your disposal." Madara didn't linger instead he prepared to leave. "I'm taking my leave."

Sasuke watched Madara disappear into the forest. He realized he needed to make his move soon, before Madara returns. Unnerving racket filled the camp as Karin ran from Suigetsu and his guillotine sword. Try as he might to drown out the noise the feat proved once again to be impossible.

"Suigetsu, Karin separate at once." Doing as they're told, albeit grudgingly, silence overwhelmed the camp for a single blissful moment. Suigetsu opened his mouth, probably to share his unneeded opinion, only to be cutoff by Sasuke. "Tomorrow we begin our journey to fire country. In three days we will attack the Hidden Leaf."

"So soon? Sasuke, we are a big disadvantage," protested Suigetsu, voicing the concern of all.

"You will serve as a divergence as I execute my plan."

"We can't do this alone," said Karin, "We need more ninja."

"Well then get some," Sasuke rebutted, "You're only to keep the attention away from myself. You kill no one and destroy nothing." Though they seem wary they don't question him any further.

"Jugo, you keep watch." Sasuke didn't wait for a response instead he jumped onto a sturdy branch halfway up the tree. He focused on clearing his mind of wayward thoughts and getting some rest. God knows he'll need it.

***

Speeding through the forest was no easy task when in the presence of Suigetsu. His constant need for rest keeps them from progressing. If that isn't bad enough Karin always has to open her big mouth which results in further delay when Suigetsu decides he's better off with her dead.

"Suigetsu, Karin, we're leaving." It seems that once again Sasuke is the only voice of reason. Sometimes he wonders what he's done to deserve idiots like these… but that's only sometimes seeing as that revelation brings about truths he has long kept hidden.

Resuming their previous pace they continued their trek through the trees, stopping only when night fell. Sasuke knew they could have continued and made it much farther but it would be stupid to make camp near Konoha where any decently trained ninja would hear Karin and Suigetsu's disputes.

He sat, as always, a distance from the rest of his group thoroughly thinking over his plan. It wasn't much of a plan; it was rough and most likely prone to failure but it was all he had. It was all he needed.

He slept uneasy that night knowing what was to happen in the next twenty-four hours. So many things could go wrong but in the end he only needed one thing to go right. No one noticed his unease but that didn't surprise him. It seems the only real emotion he's shown in the last three years were the unrestrained tears that spilt when he was overwhelmed. Overwhelmed with misunderstanding, confusion, hatred and desire… desire to understand and make everything better. Now that that has past he feels nothing at all. Not the coldness of his still beating heart. Not the burn of unadulterated repugnance. Not the solitude of being completely alone in the world. He feels no fear… because he feels nothing at all as he hasn't in a long time.

Dawns golden light awoke him from his sleep just before the others began to stir. He ventured away from the group and knelt down beside a small stream. He splashed some of the cool water on his face and then proceeded to drink. He wished he could submerge himself under the heavenly liquid but he quickly dismissed that notion when he remembered the stream was no more than eight centimeters deep. He closed his eyes and took a deep soothing breath, something he's taken to doing since his defection. As he exhaled he let out all the tension from his body, all the tension caused by his faulty course in life… and Karin.

While her tracking abilities are unrivaled he no longer has any use for her. He knows exactly where to find who he needs. Her constant need to argue with Suigetsu and her inane attempts at seduction are his primary source of tension.

It is now or never, if he waits any longer he has no doubt Madara will return and insist on guiding him. Upon entering camp he found everyone doing their own thing, waiting for his return. He cleared his throat, effectively getting everyone's attention.

"Tonight we attack Konohakure no Sato."

"But Sasuke-kun we have to wait for reinforcements. They should meet us by tonight; can't we put it off until tomorrow?" Karin pleaded, worrying for either her life or his. He thought for an unperceivable moment, realizing that to stage a convincing attack on Konoha he should have more than three lackeys.

"Who's coming?"

"Some ninja who owe you for bailing them out," answered Suigetsu probably as tired as he was of Karin sugarcoating everything she says to him.

"Stay out of this! You know you did nothing to help!" she yelled, instantly on the offensive.

"I didn't need to! I can handle all the ninja they throw at me! I don't need help."

"Ha! I can't wait to see them kick your ass!"

"Probably because you know you can't do it yourself." Karin was suddenly very still, that comment hit too close to home.

"Sasuke-kun, you're not gonna let him talk to me like that, are you?"

"Karin," Sasuke waited until she turned to look at him, eyes full of false hope, so she can see the unspoken threat in his eyes. "We leave tonight; with or without your backup."

***

Waiting for this so called backup was without a doubt tedious. Suigetsu and Jugo went on their own to no doubt spend their time in a more productive manner. Now he is alone with Karin and she seems absolutely ecstatic. She must be incredibly oblivious if she doesn't realize that Sasuke sees her inching closer.

"Hmm, Sasuke-kun, we are all alone," She paused while she pressed herself to his side. "I think its time we take our relationship to the next level."

This was all news to Sasuke; after all his time leading team Hebi he never knew he had a relationship with this vile woman. She must be delusional. He stood up the second he felt the warmth of uncovered flesh.

"Put your clothes back on." he ordered. He immediately tensed again as she latched onto his arm.

"The ninja are here. I guess we'll pick up where we left off some other time."

In the minutes following the ninja's presence Suigetsu and Jugo returned. He told Karin to brief the newbie's and once she was finished they got into a makeshift formation and followed him as he led them to Konoha. At the rate they were moving, and if Suigetsu didn't stop for more than two breaks, they would reach Konoha just after sunset. Karin manage to scrounge up more ninja than he would have thought, there's over fifty of them.

With the sun half hidden behind the trees he could see the ant sized gate of the hidden leaf village in the distance gradually growing. The unknown ninja hid in the trees while Team Hawk charged full on. He watched as the guards began to panic and then finally move to warn the ANBU and the Hokage. In only minutes all of the village's ninja will be after him.

***

---

***

Sakura was feeling more and more like a third wheel. Naruto was only trying to be nice but she should have known better than to accept his invitation to Ichiraku, she just couldn't help but feeling left out. She was always able to depend on Naruto, they were inseparable. She sighed and continued to eat her ramen. She was sure he didn't mean to ignore her but he and Hinata just recently began dating and Naruto was trying his hardest not to screw it up. Though she doubted Hinata would care if he did, she was beyond happy to be in his presence.

"Where are you going Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as she prepared to leave.

"I'm tired, I had a rough day at the hospital." she lied and she forced a yawn for emphasis.

"We're still training tomorrow, right?" Sakura smiled, Naruto never stopped trying to make her happy.

"Of course. Bye Naruto-kun, bye Hinata-chan."

"Bye Sakura-chan!" said Naruto in his too-loud-to-be-publicly-acceptable voice.

"Take care," Hinata added softly.

She walked pensively down one of the main streets, not wanting to go home so early. Normally she would go to Ino's house but Sakura is tired of hearing about how she's so frustrated, how for the first time in her life the guy she wants is not all over her, and how she's going to 'beat that bitch Temari senseless'. At least Ino doesn't have problems attracting men. Sakura just can't seem to land a guy. She's been so focused on her training and working at the hospital she probably hasn't given anyone the chance to get remotely close to her.

"Hey Ugly," where the words a familiar monotone said as he came up behind her. "Aren't you supposed to be with dick-less?"

Though he asked Sakura knew Sai didn't care and even still she couldn't hold that against him. She has accepted the fact that he is emotionless and only does what he feels is required of him. Though she could do without the so called nickname she can't help but appreciate that he is at least trying to feel something. When he's an insensitive jerk it's because he doesn't know better…

"He has a name, you know." she corrected halfheartedly.

"You are slow to respond, I know something is wrong."

"I have a lot on my mind… I kind of wanted to be alone," she said unable to keep the slight edge out of her voice. Even though she accepted Sai as a permanent member of Team Kakashi, albeit reluctantly, she couldn't help remembering painful memories of his equally emotionally inept look alike.

"Fine." She watched as Sai stepped away from her, no doubt going to his house, and for a reason she didn't understand she held him back.

"No, please…" He turned around and faced her, with an over cheery smile in place he waited for her to continue but when she didn't he took it upon himself to reinitiate the conversation.

"You can talk to me Sakura." She realized his sincerity when he used her name without adding insult to it. She sighed and figured he didn't necessarily have a truck load of friends to go gossiping to.

"Everyone has a love life except for me." Sai didn't interrupt and she took that as a sign to continue. "I mean, it seems everyone has a significant other. Shikamaru has two girls fighting over him and I don't even have one guy fighting for me."

"So you want to be the cause of violence among men?" Sai asked, seeking to better understand this newest situation.

"No, I just want someone to acknowledge that I am not revolting."

"I do not understand Ugly."

"Ugh! Don't call me that!" Just then she saw a familiar person walking in her direction with a very graphic book in front of his face. How he could read in this lighting she'll never know. The sun was almost completely set. "Kakashi-sensei!"

He stopped in front of the pair and with an aloof wave he looked over Sakura's stressed posture. "What's up?"

"She's afraid she'll die a lonely hag." Sai replied bluntly causing Kakashi to eye her questioningly.

"That's the last time I tell you anything," she hissed at her confused teammate. "Anyway, I have to go."

No one questioned her as she turned down the street that led to her house. She would have been there sooner if she didn't see two ANBU squads rush past her to the village gates. One ANBU seemed to recognize her and paused only long enough to tell her to report to Hokage-sama.

***

---

***

Sixteen ANBU approach Team Taka before they even reached the city gates.

"Woah-ho-ho… security's tight. They don't seem to want us here." Suigetsu's sarcastic voice cut through the serious atmosphere. "I'll take care of them."

He was stopped by Sasuke's dark voice. He simply said his name and Suigetsu already new all he needed to. It couldn't have been clearer if he said _'Suigetsu take one fucking step and I'll kill you myself. I'll take care of this.'_ He sighed in resignation and watched as Sasuke downed each of the ANBU, officially rendering them unconscious. When he was done Suigetsu couldn't hold back his ever needed opinion.

"What the fuck, man! They're still breathing! Couldn't finish the job could you? It's a good thing you've got me." He ignored the feminine shout of _'Suigetsu, you asshole how dare you talk to Sasuke-kun that way?'_ and prepared to chop their heads off nice and slow.

"No one is killing anyone. You keep the attention on yourselves while I go in." Sasuke ordered earning a scowl from Suigetsu.

"Dude, if we leave them alive they'll cause more trouble than they're worth!" A glare from their leader forced everyone to obey his command.

"Karin take charge of the backup."

"Yes, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

Word Count: 2778

**Sneak Peek On What's To Come:**With the ANBU incapacitated Tsunade calls in her strongest Ninja. The ANBU couldn't report in and she has no idea what she's up against. With strict order to capture them for intense interrogation they spread out unsure where the target is.

* * *

**AN: I hope I made this believable. Constructive Crit Please! Though I'll gladly take any kind of praise! My ego loves it! ~_^**

**Leave a Review! It only takes two seconds!**

**I don't bite!**

**...**

**Unless you want me to ;)**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: I am SOOOOOOOOO Sorry for the super late update! I think I told some of you already but here it is again so everyone can know: Due to some personal problems I had to move. It was very sudden and left me computer-less! But thanks to Lexar- My super awsome flash drive- NOTHING was lost (except like three scentences). So many of you are wondering, if you were able to respond to reviews why couldn't you write us a little something something!? Well I was using a public computer and I most definately didn't want to write my things on that heap of crap!**

**THANKFULLY I have the best Grandpa in the WORLD! I told him about my problem and he bought me a brand new (awsome) laptop for my birthday which was on November 22! And Yes I had an awsome birthday!**

**So this chapter is Dedicated to my Abuelo Frank, whom without his generosity this most definately wouldn't be up. Not that he'll ever see this, he doesn't so much approve of those "Violent japanese cartoons". He prefers I watch Tom and Jerry... Now that would make for some interesting fanfiction! (NOT!!!)**

This chapter is UNBETA-ED! If you see any mistakes please tell me!

_

* * *

_

Venganza: Chapter 2

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke watched as Jugo forced Konoha's gates open, the lesser ninja rushing in to cause all sorts disorder. Karin stopped at his side and they entered the village as Team Hawk.

"Sasuke-kun, the Konoha ninja are finally responding." Karin said as she sensed the array of chakra's heading towards them. "None of them are above chunin level."

"Hn." He wasn't concerned about these chunin, he was waiting for someone far superior.

***

---

***

"Tsunade-shishou, I saw the ANBU-" she couldn't finish her sentence because in the hokage's office are Konoha's strongest ninja, some of which she's never met before.

"Tsunade-baa-chan, just hurry up and tell us what's going on!" Naruto yelled, earning him several annoyed looks.

"The village is being attacked by a small army. I dispatched the ANBU but none of them have returned. We have to assume they are skilled. You are to bring in the leader for interrogation if possible." Everyone nodded and quickly separated.

"Sakura-chan, who do you think is behind this?" Naruto asked as he followed Sakura to the center of the commotion, where the lesser caliber ninja were fighting. Sakura thought about Naruto's question until she felt the tiniest surge of a familiar chakra. She realized that not many people were trained enough to sense it, Naruto surely didn't, he continued fighting the intruders killing them as quickly as possible.

"Naruto! Come on this way!" He didn't question her he simply followed her away from the battle. She ran as fast as she could and in the distance she saw Kakashi and a few others going the same way as her, wanting to see if it was possibly true. But he wasn't there, it wasn't Sasuke she saw instead it was three others she's never seen before.

"Hey! That freak has Zabuza's sword!" Trust Naruto to point out the obvious, but yes, a pale haired azure eyed boy was indeed wielding the late ninja's Kubikiri Hōchō.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Kakashi's voice expertly cut through the atmosphere. The Zabuza wannabe with light blue hair was about to answer only to be interrupted by the red haired kunoichi. He scowled and his razor sharp teeth glistened under the light of the full moon making him look all the more menacing.

"We are team hawk and we're here to crush Konoha," she paused and placed her hand over her eyes as if she were blocking the sun. A small smile played on her lips and she leaned forward as if to get a better view. "Hatake Kakashi, the legendary copy cat ninja, is that you!?"

"Hey, bitch! What the fuck was that? We're supposed to be killing these fools not asking for their freakin' autographs!" the blue haired boy yelled causing the redhead to snap, all the while the large blonde haired man just stood there ignoring the two, watching the leaf ninja closely.

"Shut up, Suigetsu! Remember what Sasuke-kun said!" That wasn't the best thing to say because now Naruto's eyes bled red and the whiskers on his face became more pronounced.

"Where is he?" Naruto growled.

"Not here! Are we gonna fight or what!" Suigetsu didn't wait for an answer instead he launched himself at the battle ready Kakashi, swinging the mammoth sword with ease. Kakashi dodged the attack and slashed at Suigetsu only to have his opponent turn to water. "You can't touch me!"

Naruto prepared to run and search for his long lost teammate only to have his way blocked by the silent one. Naruto managed to ground out a "Get out of my way" before charging head on, fists ready. He hit the man in the stomach but he didn't so much as grunt. The man groaned and that groan gave way to a scream but it wasn't because he was in pain.

"Oh no, Jugo's loosing it again. Karin!" Karin nodded in understanding and was about to follow Suigetsu who was fighting Kakashi, Yamato, and Sai in what looked like a carefully coordinated dance, only to be stopped as a mass of rapidly swirling chakra barely missed her. In the heap of destroyed earth stood Kiba and Akamaru, battle ready, with Hinata and Shino not to far behind.

"You're not going anywhere! Wolf Fang Over Fang!" Kiba and Akamaru attacked the redhead, tearing up the earth.

Jugo's skin was quickly covered with the ink black markings that were all too familiar to the members of Team Kakashi. An insane amount of chakra rolled off the man in waves and he no longer looked like the peaceful man he was just moments earlier. Now he was a killer, a monster… a shinobi. He charged and attacked Naruto who was barely able to dodge the blows.

"Naruto! On your left!" Sakura warned and Naruto luckily dodged that blow too. Just one hit and Naruto would be out of it, each blow was reinforced with massive amounts of chakra, each blow was meant to kill.

Sakura hit the ground, causing the earth to crack and crumble, a large jagged rock got Jugo right in the back but he didn't falter. She ran at the large and imposing beast and with a chakra laden fist she threw her entire body at the man. He only caught her wrist and threw her across the field and into a tree. Pain surged through her body but she ignored it in time to watch Sai block Suigetsu's attack with his much smaller katana.

"We can't touch him." Yamato said as he and Kakashi regrouped. Sakura tried to attack but he simply moved out of the way, leaving Sakura in the crater alone.

"Go help Naruto!" she yelled as she saw her blond friend's struggles. They left although Kakashi was more hesitant.

"Chōjū Giga." As Sai completed the necessary hand signs four lion-like creatures escaped the scroll all heading to Naruto's aid. They all hit Jugo directly, causing the man to be thrown back.

Sakura sighed in releif and looked for her opponent. She tensed her body and prepared for an attack because she couldn't see him anywhere. In an instant she felt him behind her but she was to slow and his sword was at her neck with his hard body behind her, blocking any means for escape.

"What a pretty little girl, come to play with the big boys?" Sakura turned her head and found herself staring at the sharp, glistening teeth of the smirking ninja. In the distance she felt the slight pulse of familiar chakra, she looked around to see who noticed. It appeared that only Kakashi, Yamato, Sai and that girl Karin noticed. Karin was so distracted in that moment that Hinata managed to block several of her chakra points.

She bashed her head against his only to feel it give way. She watch as he changed from a dripping headless man as his head grew back with an annoying amused expression on his face.

"Nice try." Suddenly his body grew tense and his face shocked. His arm tersely moved back removing the sword from her neck.

"Shaddow possession jutsu: success." Behind Suigetsu was the lazy shadow ninja, Shikamaru, along with the rest of whats left of team Asuma. "Ino-Shika-Cho in formation."

"Move it forehead!" While usually Sakura would be offended and try to retort with something clever but today she only moved behind them as Chouji did his signature body expansion jutsu. Suigetsu only splashed against the surroundings his sword flying into a tree. A moment later he reappeared right beside his sword… laughing.

"Hahaha! Now that was good!"

"Ino can you guys handle him?" Sakura asked.

"Sure can!" Sakura didn't hesitate, she ran to Naruto who was struggling along with the three previous ANBU to stop Jugo.

"Naruto, I felt Sasuke-kun's chakra."

"Where? Sakura-chan lets go!" His eyes still weren't his but he seemed in control. She nodded and left the decimated battle ground, leaving Team Hawk to their comrades. Naruto followed behind her as she tried her best to remember where his chakra was. She couldn't feel it now, it was incredibly well masked. They were already at the training grounds and Sakura was beginning to give up hope. "Sakura-chan! Where are we going?"

"I don't know, I can't sense him anymore." They stopped to regain their breath and Sakura absentmindedly noticed that Naruto's eyes were their usual sparkling blue. With out warning Naruto spun around heading towards the farthest training area. "Naruto, where are you going?"

She followed after him though as he sped through the trees. Naruto thought he heard something, faintly. With his hope riding on his instincts he went in that direction but hearing nothing else.

***

---

***

He watched in seclusion as the lesser ninja attacked the village only to be instantly met by waiting chuunin and some older genin. Soon after though stronger ninja, some of which he knew, joined the mess.

He pulsed his chakra softly, so softly that only the elite would be sure to sense it. Then he saw five ninja split and come his way. He smirked and made his way to his preferred meeting spot. Sasuke sat in a tree as he felt the three chakras of his comrades block the way to him.

Sasuke knew he had an unnatural amount of patience but he was growing bored of waiting. When Jugo transformed he was tempted to stop him, he was practically unstoppable in that form, but he opted against it. It would only ruin his plan. Now he was exasperated, was he no longer Naruto's first priority? He pulsed his chakra again and waited.

Jumping down from the tree he walked slowly to an old and worn post, sitting at the base. He rested one hand casually on Kusanagi's sheath and relaxed against the post. He cleared his mind of all thought, he couldn't afford to ruin his own plan. He took in the surroundings he hasn't seen in over three years. All feelings of nostalgia were unsurprisingly not present.

"Teme!" Naruto shouted as he burst into the clearing. Only he saw nothing, Sasuke was sitting on the other side of the three available posts. It was the same training ground Team 7 used in their gennin days. Sasuke didn't move, he'll wait until Naruto uses what little intelligence he has to actually look around.

"Naruto, there's no one here," panted out a second voice, one he didn't factor into his plans.

"Can you sense anything? Can you sense his chakra, Sakura-chan!?" Desperation dripped off his voice, every syllable sounding forced as if maintaining what little composure he had was too much for him.

"Please calm down."

"Tell me! Is he here or not?" Though Sakura's tracking abilities aren't the best she was good enough to sense the slightly suppressed chakra just up ahead and she knew that he was waiting for someone in particular. Naruto was never the best at chakra detection but this was something he should have picked up on. Sakura then realized just how frenzied he really was.

"He's right th-" She couldn't finish speaking because Naruto already took off in a general 'there' direction, leaking sinister red chakra.

"SASUKE! How dare you!?" Sakura was sure that even the dead heard those last four words. Sakura slowly walked to were Naruto stood, livid and waiting, but not for her… for an answer.

Naruto was panting and Sakura could see why, she barely stopped herself from slapping that smirk of Sasuke's face. Sasuke sat seemingly unperturbed by the fact that he just initiated the invasion of his childhood home. He stood up in one fluid motion, holding Naruto's brilliant blue eyes with his own, endless black pits. No one knew what to do, they each stood there waiting for the other to make the first move.

Sakura stood off to the side watching her teammates glare at each other. Neither acknowledged her and she couldn't help but feel twelve years old again as they competed for superiority; but this was no longer a peaceable rivalry it was a death match.

"Naruto, I came to see you," he said apathetically. Sakura looked at his feet, that one sentence hurt her in so many ways. The words that normally would make her heart flutter with joy were said in such a cold way, as if he always attacks peoples villages. But he was always like that, impassive, what hurt her the most was how he ignored her. Whether on purpose or not it was as if once those two saw each other she was no longer there, she felt as if she was intruding on some other team's reunion.

"Next time you can leave your 'friends' at home! What do you want, teme!?" Naruto's eyes bleed red but Sasuke merely took his time formulating an answer. He knew exactly what he wanted, so how is he going make Naruto see things his way. He decides on a blunt approach hoping to shock him into an agreement.

"I need help."

"It doesn't look like it to me! You're doing a great job at destroying the village without us!" Sakura ignored Naruto's witty remark, she was shock that Sasuke had just asked for help at all. Uchiha Sasuke never needs help, no matter how many times it's offered to him. She's frightened all the way to her bones, what could possibly make Uchiha Sasuke ask for any form of assistance?

"Shut up Naruto!" Naruto, while thoroughly shocked, obeyed none the less. "Why do you need help, Sasuke?" She locked eyes with him and fought the instinct reaction to flinch from the harsh coldness. His eyes where always carefully void of emotion but it seems that since his defection his eyes have grown lifeless, in a way. The only thing distinguishing his eyes from that of a corpse seems to be the killing intent lying just below the surface of his onyx orbs.

"Eight years ago the Uchiha Clan was planning a coup d'état. My brother, as an ANBU, was supposed leak information on the Sandaime to Uchiha Fugaku." Sakura recognized the name of Sasuke's father and wondered where this was going. As far as she knew he already killed Itachi. "Instead he told the Uchiha clan's plans to the hokage. He was ordered to kill the entirety of the Uchiha clan to prevent an overthrow. With him Uchiha Madara killed the entirety of my clan."

"I am not going with you on another quest for revenge!" yelled Naruto shocked that Sasuke is still an 'avenger'.

"Fifteen years ago Madara unleashed the Kyuubi on Konoha." Sasuke continued unshaken by Naruto's outburst.

"Don't tell me you're doing this because of your village pride, cause I don't buy it!" Naruto seemed to tire of listening to a conversation that doesn't seem to add up, he launched himself at Sasuke with a kunai in hand.

Sakura stayed where she was trying to understand what he was saying. This whole situation seemed so strange. Sasuke wouldn't ever ask for assistance in avenging his clan, so what changed? And who was this Uchiha Madara? Is he really strong enough to control the Nine Tailed Fox?

In minutes Sasuke had his blade at Naruto's throat, trapping him between Kusanagi and his own body. He still managed to remain completely inexpressive.

"This man took any family you may have had away from you." She could see Naruto stiffen as Sasuke spoke in his ear. "Because of him the fourth sealed the demon inside of you. He ruined your life, Naruto, as well as mine."

"How do I know you're not lying?" Naruto asked, calmer than before. Sasuke just hit the bulls eye with that last comment. He stepped away from the blonde and put away his sword. He wiped some dust off his pants as he thought of an answer to Naruto's question.

"You don't," Sasuke said, acting completely blasé as if it didn't matter if he receive help or not. "The only people alive who know about it are the village elders, and I doubt they'll say anything."

"Will you stay?" The soft voice reminded Naruto and Sasuke that they weren't alone. They turned to look at her and she took a deep breath and in a stronger voice she asked again. "If we agree to help you will you stay?"

Sasuke doesn't believe he will ever enjoy living in the Leaf village, he enjoys being able to go where he wants when he wants. If he stays he'll always be under suspicion and forever titled the 'traitor'. But is he really? No, the village betrayed him long before he defected. If he doesn't stay then where will he go. It seems he doesn't belong anywhere.

"If you agree, I will stay."

"And you'll stop the attack on the village?" Naruto persisted, eyeing the Uchiha as if he just disappear if he blinked.

"Yes." Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other for a moment before Naruto looked at Sakura. Naruto read her silent message then walked towards Sasuke.

"Then welcome back teme," he said putting a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, his expression grim.

* * *

Word Count: 2856

**Sneak Peek On What's To Come:**Perfect. One is hopelessly in love with him and the other one is just hopeless. While they are fully prepared for a fight of epic proportions Sasuke surprises them by confiding with them and showing the ultimate weakness by asking for assistance in destroying the cause of all their problems. With their acceptance he now has to deal with the fiery hokage and whatever punishments are in store for him. Lets not forget the rest of team Hawk!

* * *

**AN: How'd you like it? Did it dissapoint? Was the battle scene too crappy?**

**REVIEWS are fuel! Inspiration is necessary for writers- thats me ;)- to continuosly put up chapters! **

**I have to say I'm shocked everytime I see how many people reviewed! You guys rock! And if you weren't all scattered sporadically over the globe I'd invite you all to my house for a super awsome sleep over where we'd do nothing but be the anime geeks that we know we are! Though I find that term offensive. Some of the coolest people are "Anime Geeks". I blame jocks and preps for the uncontrolable jealousy. **

**PS I'm going to try and stay as close to the canon as possible but as we all know with Sasuke's STUPIDNESS its going to be a little hard.**

**I'm also ALWAYS open to suggestions! Though I might not always use them they ussually help inspire me.**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: I managed to update this in a weeks time! Woo-Hoo! I think this schedual's a little tight, this isn't the only fanfiction I'm working on. Actually I'm working on 3 others and planning a 4th one, so thats 5 fanfiction's total. O_O I'm a busy bee. Anyways, what I was getting at is IF I DONT UPDATE WITHIN A WEEKS TIME FEEL FREE TO PM ME AND TELL ME TO GET OFF MY LAZY BUM AND WRITE THIS BITCH!!!!! **

**I am soooo serious. I'm one of those people that do whatever they like and get distracted easy. Ussually the cause for this distraction is either A) Tokio Hotel or B) Reading Fan Fiction. More possible than not it is both. Tokio Hotel fanfiction is addictive to both read and write. Unsurprisingly one of my 5 current fanfics is a TH oneshot.**

**Note To All: I take like five billion years to write a oneshot. Writing a chapter takes me a week or two but writing a oneshot... Lets just say I've been working on a Inuyasha oneshot since December of 2007. Yeah, its almost been a year and I'm still working hard on it (with the occasional break). You might think by now its novel sized... No. Its 20 pages though on Microsoft word.**

**I'll just shut up now... **Un-Betaed! All Mistakes are Mine! Please Point them Out!!!!

**I'd like to Dedicate this Chapter to:**

**Sakura Uchiha123, for being the only one to comment on my battle scene!!**

**&**

**Tiger Priestess, for being the only one to say she's come to my imaginary sleep over.  
What a quiet and lonely sleep over that would have been...**

**WARNING: Suigetsu is a little OOC. **

_

* * *

_

Venganza: Chapter 3

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke took his natural position at the front of the formation, the leader's position. For so long he has been the only leader and no one questioned him. So it was safe to say he felt resentment at the fact that neither of his previous teammates took position behind him, they each walked beside him and he fought the urge to push them away from his person.

It was late in the night and he was unsurprised to find that his comrades were still fighting. He was also unsurprised to find that the ANBU he 'took care of' earlier were roused and quickly gaining composure.

He entered the battle field and found that Kakashi and two others he barely recognized had managed to subdue Jugo. The three of them used all their strength and an array of different ninjutsu to keep a thrashing Jugo from causing more destruction. It seemed Suigetsu was still standing his ground, though any amusement that was once there has been replaced by a haggard tiredness. He watched his opponents carefully as he drank from one of his water bottles. A feminine scream echoed through the trees as Karin was crushed into the ground. If anything that woman was persistent, she climbed out of the crater bloodied and bruised. Still she managed to look at him with complete adoration in her eyes.

"Sasuke-kun!" She coughed and spit up blood, not bothering to wipe it as it dripped down her chin. He felt everyone turn to look at him, their battles forgotten. "Please, help me." The eerie silence allowed him to hear her faint words. He knew she was done for; she wasn't a fighter, he already understood.

Everyone watched as he walked towards her, each expecting something different from him. He watched as she fought to remain conscious. He knelt beside her and held her body up to prevent her from choking on her own blood. She mistook this as a caring gesture and snuggled into his stomach, leaving some nasty stains in her wake.

"Karin, be still. You don't have to fight anymore." She smiled lovingly at him and her eyes fluttered closed.

"Love you… Sasuke-kun," she whispered in what could very well be her last words. "ANBU… com-ming." She slipped into unconsciousness, her body sagging against his. He remained impassive at her most recent declaration of love; it was nothing new to him. He merely stood with Karin in his arms, and faced the staring entourage.

"Suigetsu." He nodded and leaped to stand behind Sasuke. "Jugo calm yourself." Instantly he stilled his thrashing and in a few minutes he was back to his kind and quiet self. "From this moment on Team Hawk is no more." There was a moments silence while everyone took in his words.

"What the fuck man!? After all we fucking did for you you're just gonna ditch us for this damned village? I knew you were in some deep shit, but" Suigetsu didn't bother to finish the sentence. Instead he shook his head in distaste. He looked into Sasuke's unforgiving black eyes fearlessly. "What about Jugo? He needs you."

"I suggest you leave before the ANBU return." Suigetsu scowled but persisted none the less, not knowing what he himself would do without Sasuke's influence.

"What about Karin? She fucking loves you! I don't see why, you're the most heartless bastard I've ever seen! She'll die if she doesn't get medical attention, but you don't care because she already did what you needed her for!" Suigetsu knew he was getting hysterical and he couldn't stop it. Sasuke didn't even try to dodge Suigetsu's well aimed punch to his face, though he knew he could have. Sasuke fell onto his back with Karin's semi-lifeless body on top of him. His nose was broken and the blood gushed down his face. It was a strange sensation, feeling as if he deserved everything Suigetsu was doing.

"Stand up and fight me!" He kicked Sasuke's shoulder, only hard enough to bruise.

"Sasuke-kun, are you okay?" asked the more mature voice that he placed with Sakura. Not that he could see her, he was focusing his attentions on Jugo who managed to shake off the three elite ninja and was currently making his way to the feuding members of Hawk.

"Fight me bastard!" Suigetsu swung the sword, more than ready to force the Uchiha into battle, only to be stopped by Jugo who had a firm hold on his wrist.

"I'm not going to fight you." Sasuke said as he cracked his nose into place, not so much as wincing at the pain.

All sixteen ANBU appeared into the clearing simultaneously restraining all four missing-nin. Six of the ANBU had Sasuke twisted in a painful position, he didn't fight back but that didn't stop the defensive growl that escaped his lips. Four ANBU restrained Suigetsu who tried to fight back but quickly sagged with exhaustion. Sasuke knew that if he were more refreshed, Suigetsu could have taken all the ANBU fairly easily. Jugo stood still as four more ANBU restrained him. Two ANBU lifted Karin from his lap and held her securely, though it was obvious she wouldn't wake up anytime soon, if ever at all.

***

After an insane amount of explanation, and pleading, Kakashi managed to get the ANBU captains to agree to take Sasuke to see Lady Tsunade. Only things went a little differently than Sakura wanted them to. It seems that a slight miscommunication made the ANBU think they had to take all four captives to speak with the hokage. Everyone from the clearing was walking with the prisoners in question to the Hokage Tower.

The lesser ninja quickly took off after the knowledge that their leader had been captured by the ANBU. Not much damage has been caused, except where the members of Team Hawk had fought. It was obvious Sasuke chose them for their amazing skill, though Sakura wouldn't admit that out loud.

She couldn't help but 'closely examine' the red haired kunoichi. No, she wasn't staring; at least that's what she told herself. She wanted to hate that woman, who had spent all this time with Sasuke while she wasn't able to, but she couldn't. The way she looked at him, the way she spoke to him was all too familiar. She would have died for him, and though Sakura felt with all her heart that she should hate her but her mind reasoned that she can't. Not when she herself would have done the same not too far back.

The stairwell leading to the front doors of the tower was incredibly crowded as every one from Team Kakashi, Team Asuma, and Team Kurenai followed the ANBU and 'Team Hawk', as Sakura heard Sasuke say previously, into the office.

Shizune was waiting at the front desk, discussing something quietly with the receptionist. Seeing that the small waiting space was suddenly overcrowded she rushed to announce the current situation to the Hokage. Sakura held her breath for what seemed like an excruciatingly long time, until Shizune returned. She spoke something quietly to the head ANBU, who made an unknown gesture causing the rest of them to follow him to what she assumed was Tsunade's office.

"Tsunade-sama wishes to speak to the members of Team Kakashi," Shizune said in a foreboding voice, not allowing Sakura much hope for her future. She and Naruto walked close together, the only ones knowing exactly why Sasuke was here though still not fully understanding.

The five people entered the office crowded with ANBU with bated breath. The ANBU were no longer restraining the captives but were placed strategically around the room, tense and ready for anything should the situation call for it. The Hokage looks like she really [really] needs a good cup of sake, but after looking around the room Sakura decided that it should be a bottle and her shishou should share. Tsunade took a deep breath before resting her head atop folded hands.

"Uchiha Sasuke, do you admitted to single handedly instigating an attack on the Village Hidden in the Leaves?" Tsunade asked her voice serious with underplayed tones tiredness. She stared at Sasuke as if willing the answer to appear on his forehead.

"Yes." Tsunade's eyes widened minutely something Sakura was sure only she and Shizune noticed.

"Liar," stated Suigetsu, causing everybody to look at the blue headed boy. He simply crossed his arms across his chest and tilted his head up with his lips closed in a firm pucker.

"Suigetsu I don't think Sasuke-san appreciates your contradictive statement." Jugo didn't say anything more, he silently continued to stare out the window as a rather large flock of little brown birds took off into the sky. Everyone redirected their gaze to the pissy boy that just 'humph-ed' at that comment.

"Would you care to explain?" Tsunade asked as kindly as she could under the circumstances, hoping to get him to talk.

"No I do not." Sakura could see the vein in Tsunade's head pulse as she slammed her fist onto the table, thankfully not damaging beyond repair.

"Listen here, you _will_ tell me what you meant!"

"Why don't you ask _her_? Oh, wait you can't! 'Cuz she's dying for that bastard and you're here questioning me!"

"Suigetsu you will cease this humiliating behavior." Suigetsu gave a glare that was much colder than anyone expected, exuding malice out of his very pores. Sasuke looked like he didn't sense anything but that was impossible because Sakura was sure the people two floors down could feel it.

"_Yes, sir!_" Suigetsu curled into himself in the chair he was occupying, suddenly completely fascinated by the rough fibers. His sarcasm was impossible to miss but so easy to ignore.

This whole process was long and exhausting but because of Suigetsu's outburst everyone is seriously analyzing the idea of someone helping Sasuke with this unsuccessful invasion, and that perhaps by letting them into this building they are falling into an unavoidable trap.

Deciding to call it a day Tsunade had the ANBU 'kindly' escort the conscious criminals to the high security prison cells. She had Karin placed in a room next to her office that was prepped for intensive medical jutsu. Tsunade had decided that since Suigetsu and Sasuke have decided to seal their lips and that the third boy was possibly mute she'd do her best to get answers out of the girl.

She dismissed everyone from her office, ignoring Naruto's indignant complaints, and watched as they filed out.

"Sakura, I'm going to ask you to stay behind."

"Yes, shishou."

"Baa-chan, why does Sakura get to stay?"

"Because its going to take three very skilled medi-nin to save that girl. Now GET OUT!" Naruto left as he saw the vein in her forehead throb. She took yet another soothing breath, not that it helped much, and sat down on her desk. "Sakura, what do you know about the red-head?"

"Not much," she replied, thinking back at the words she used to use to describe her own feeling for Sasuke. "She seemed very skilled at sensing chakra. She sensed the ANBU before any of us could. And she uh…"

"She what, Sakura," Tsunade pushed on.

"She said she loved him." Tsunade knew she meant Sasuke and could see that her student hadn't fully moved on like everyone was led to believe. She decided she was too stressed to deal with that right now, so she just shuffled out of the room to the makeshift medical center where Shizune was currently at work. Telling her to take a break, Tsunade began to heal the woman herself.

***

Sakura was tired, feeling exhausted all the way in her bones. Healing someone on the brink of death was never an enjoyable experience, especially when said someone was practically flying to the metaphorical light.

Karin was stable and the three kunoichi were waiting for her to wake. It was well into the wee hours of the morning and Sakura was so close to unleashing her inner who was screaming at the top of her lungs, 'Fuck this! I NEED sleep. Let Tsunade handle _her_.' But alas she could not simply let Tsunade handle _her_, this is chance to do something helpful. Maybe just maybe she could help Sasuke, just this once.

Her eyes fluttered closed as she tried to make sense of what happened. She realized that there were big gaping holes in her side of the story. Her head hung a little lower as she realized that Sasuke got by, yet again, by giving only the barest of details. She's agreed to help him and she doesn't even know what she's helping him do. Another quest for revenge, she couldn't help but suppose with disdain.

The beeping of the machine monitoring her heat rate made the three medics turn their heads. Karin was tense in the bed, obviously sensing their presence; her muscles strained half-heartedly against her restraints. Tsunade removed the blindfold covering the kunoichi's eyes. Her eyes were dull, hazed with drugs, and she struggled to focus her eyes on any single thing.

"Shizune, run a full physical and document the extent of her injuries." With a nod of her head Shizune began checking her vital signs. Her pulse, the dilation of her eyes, her body temperature, skin color, everything. When Shizune went to check the inside of her mouth Karin took that chance to bite down as hard as she could. Thankfully right now 'as hard as she could' wasn't all that hard. Shizune removed her finger, wiped them on her lab coat and continued her examination.

"Wha-" Karin's hoarse voice cracked and she closed her mouth, hoping to moisten her tongue. "What do you want?" Sakura and Tsunade stood up at the same time, they walked to side of the medical table. Sakura watched tiredly as Tsunade began the questioning.

"Did Sasuke instigate this invasion on his own?" Tsunade asked, doing her best hokage voice. Karin remained silent and Sakura decided she needed a little incentive.

"If you don't comply and answer our questions Sasuke will be treated and trialed as the sole perpetrator with you three as accessories." Karin's face tensed, and Sakura pushed on. "He will be persecuted on the charges of both his defection and his attack on the village."

"He-" Karin coughed, no doubt trying to clear her throat. "He had help… from a man in an orange mask. He had us call him Tobi. He was the one who insisted he attack…"

Sakura frowned, she remembered him. He was so idiotic, yet none of their attacks were able to touch him. Why would he want to attack Konoha? Sakura was too exhausted to even begin thinking about it; her entire body ached, screaming for rest. Maybe she wasn't hiding it as well as she thought because Tsunade ordered her to go home. Sakura insisted she could stay and help but it was a hopeless battle and soon she was walking down the empty streets to her small apartment.

She locked the door behind her and trudged glumly through her apartment entering her bedroom and immediately dropping onto her bed. She tiredly unbuckled her medic's apron and threw down her weapon's holsters carelessly on the ground. Snuggling into her bed she patiently waited for sleep to take her. She tossed and turned finding that despite her tiredness she couldn't sleep. How could she with all that happened today? When Sakura finally fell asleep the sun was already rising over the buildings of Konoha.

She vaguely registered that she couldn't possibly go to work tomorrow, or later today if you prefer. Even in sleep her mind was a storm of unyielding thoughts, all featuring none other than the only Uchiha. She would give anything if it meant having him safely on Konoha's side once more. Yes, she would and that's what scares her.

* * *

Word Count: 2654

**Sneak Peek At What's To Come:** With all the members if the disbanded Team Hawk in heavy duty lockdown Tsunade has to do what's best for the village, even if it means hurting two certain people who somehow have gotten themselves close to her heart. What she doesn't understand is that there's no chance in hell that they'd allow it!

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter but that was the only possible place to stop it at.**

**Have any of you noticed how I start each chapter off with Uchiha Sasuke blah-blah-blah?  
Cuz I did it on purpose ;)**

**On a more serious note I just want to say I was dissappointed in the number of reviews I got for the last chapter. For those of you who did review you can just ignore this because I love you all to bits. **

**You're all probably thinking 11 reviews is pretty good. Yeah it is, but not when you compare it to the favorites and Alerts. I have 41 Alerts and only 11 reviews, not even half of you reviewed. :(**

**I'm not gonna hold this fic randsome or anything and say "Gimme 100000000 reviews or else, sucka's!!!"**

**But I will say I hope I get at least *hinthint* 15 reviews *hinthint*. ;)**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay here's a little introspective. I kinda wanted to give you guys a look at what makes these people tick.  
Sorry for the horribly late update. I am, truly, sincerely, sorry. I probably could make up a heart renching excuse- MY DOG DIED! I HAD A PANIC ATTACK OF MASSIVE PORPORTIONS!- But no. It was my muse. His a bitch. Enough said.**

**SPOILERS: For chapter 405. A little spoiler. If you've read far enough in the manga it won't even spoil chapter 405. You might not even notice it if you dont read the manga. **

**_WARNING_: Character Death. Thats all I'm saying.**

_

* * *

_

Venganza: Chapter 4

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was heavily restrained, thick chains bound his hands and feet to the wall behind him and he could feel the steady drainage of his chakra. He was separated from Suigetsu and Jugo, though he knew they couldn't possibly be far. They were held deep in the underground and restrained by the most complicated of jutsu. Not without reason, they are S-rank criminals whose power is only matched by that of Akatsuki. Now the question remains: Is Konoha desperate enough to allow the help of one of its most infamous villains in order to stand a chance against the strongest mercenary group of all time?

Quite possibly, Sasuke found himself thinking, the Hokage seems really fond of Naruto. Chances of his acceptance are average, but he knows that Naruto will definitely wear her down. Yes he's confident, some might say cocky, but he has a reason to be. After all he's been through and all he's done he definitely has a right to think himself superior to others. All he has to do is execute some good old fashion patience.

Sadly, that is easier said than done and there's only so long one can wait, chained to a grimy wall that has most likely never seen disinfectant with your chakra being continuously sucked out of your system. For someone like him the tiring sensation does little to pacify him. In fact, if anything, it just adds on to his resentment of this village. No matter what Naruto might think he didn't return by choice. No one physically forced him to come back but that bitch Karma did. It had to be instant karma that caused this fucked situation. Sasuke doesn't have many regrets, actually he only has three.

One being his constant need to please his father. During his pre-gennin days he spent countless hours learning new techniques and perfecting his aim and never once had his father openly praised like he had Itachi. By constantly looking for approval he only hurt himself more and more when it wasn't given. With each technique he would think 'Maybe I'm good enough for father' only to end up disappointed. His young mind just couldn't handle the psychological damage and he found himself developing an inferiority complex.

He judged himself based on impossible standards and he found himself wanting- no, needing more power. Even at that young age he felt the need to get stronger and stronger. The weight of his brother's legacy and his father's apathy molded him into a power hungry beast, even if he himself doesn't recognize this. To say for certain is impossible. The mind of Uchiha Sasuke is complex and one can never pretend to fully understand. Its highly plausible that Sasuke is simply ignoring his problems, feeling that maybe they aren't problems at all. But they are, even now there is always someone he has to surpass. There is always someone he wants vengeance on.

Even being the number one rookie, the strongest and most talented in his class, he still felt that he wasn't good enough. In order to prove, if only to himself, that he is good enough he felt that he must have revenge.

He regrets being so easily manipulated. One lie and all the love he felt for his brother was forgotten and buried deep inside his subconscious. He hates how easily his brother controlled him, as if he were just a puppet and Itachi his master. But if Sasuke were to be truthful to himself he'd know that that metaphor was just right. Especially now that he knows the truth and knows of his brother's sick sacrifice for this god forsaken village. for the peace and stability of the entire Fire Country and most importantly for the protection of his younger brother, of Sasuke.

He easily took the role of the bad guy and seemingly unaffectedly took all the hatred and malice directed at him by his most precious person just so that Sasuke could continue to live peacefully and with honor that previously beheld the Uchiha Clan. He knew just what words would set him on the path that he had already planned out.

_"Foolish little brother… if you want to kill me, hate me. Detest me. Run, run away and live in an unsightly way."_

In one moment his whole life caved in on itself and when he woke up surrounded by medi-nin he realized none of them can heal this wound. No one in Konohakure has suffered nearly as much as he has. No one has had everyone they ever cared about brutally killed by the one person they loved most in the world. And no one has been broken into as many tiny and innumerable pieces as him. He figured then that nobody ever will. Not any of the numerous girls that proclaimed their love to him every day, not any of the villagers who kept going about as if there wasn't an entire unjustly genocide just days before, not his knuckle-headed teammate, and most definitely not Sakura Haruno.

Revenge. Revenge. Revenge. He became obsessed with it. Not out of hatred as he led himself and the rest of the world to believe, but out of that broken love he's always had for his brother. Truth be told he was always obsessed with Itachi-nii-san. In his large, innocent, childish eyes he was perfect, godly, incapable of exhibiting any flaws. Who better to be like than this unholy perfection? And now that he looks back, with the knowledge he's gained following his brother's death he realizes that he is still perfect. Uchiha Itachi will forever be perfect.

Those things are trivial though, compare to his one true regret. This one deed will forever haunt him. Among all the skeletons in his closet this one is largest, taking up nearly all the space. Not for the first time he wishes the roles were reversed, then he'd be forever gone and wouldn't have to experience this misery. Then again, hadn't his brother exiled himself into his own personal hell for roughly eight years. He suffered continuously for two-thousand nine-hundred and twenty days, far longer than the mangekyo sharingan and all the more real. So maybe he deserves this; a small taste of what his brother endured in purgatory.

Uchiha Sasuke's one true regret is killing his brother.

***

When Sakura awoke she felt more tired than before. She blames it on the horribly restless night due a certain aforementioned raven haired boy. This wasn't the first night she's lost sleep over him, she thought disdainfully. Of course the last time this happened was easily two and a half years ago, possibly less. She can't remember the exact time of her last nighttime escapade to Sasuke-land.

She hates herself for still being caught up in this childhood crush. Its not as if he's ever once given her any positive sign. Every time she would so much as hint as something other than training or missions she was immediately shot down, leaving her crushed but not deterred. Her skill as a kunoichi suffered greatly because of her warped priorities. Sasuke first, hair and makeup tied at second, weight third, nails fourth, and she's pretty sure training was way down on her list. Something insane like fifteenth, or something.

It was just before ten a.m. and she realized she could still make it to her shift at the hospital. She forced her sleep-heavy body out of her soft, warm, and comfy bed… Why was she getting up again? Damn, she mentally cursed her newly structured priorities. She trained herself in things other than the way of the ninja, vigorously for the last three years and its finally paid off. Only now, at times like this that even her bones are screaming for rest, she wishes she could just shirk off her duties and lay around all day.

She went straight to the bathroom and turned the shower on as hot as it goes and waited until the air was thick with steam. She practically ripped the clothes off her body and stepped directly into the scalding stream of water. Her skin turned a shocking shade of red but she stayed in the shower until all her muscles were loose and relaxed. Reluctantly she got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body.

Mechanically, she put on her usual clothes, they were comfy and practical and there's no reason to wear anything else. She towel dried her pink locks and roughly passed a comb through. She grabbed her kunai pouch and medic's apron and a granola bar and left her apartment. She recently moved from her larger house to this one bedroom apartment closer to the hospital. Her large house was rather hard to maintain now that her parents retired to a small cottage near fire country's borders. After her father received permanent damage to three ligaments in his left leg they decided it would be better to leave their life in a ninja village for something more relaxing.

She clocked-in and set about checking on a child who broke his arm in the playground the other day. He was sleeping soundly and snoring lightly his arm cast in plaster dangling uselessly off the side of the bed. She smiled to herself, now glad she came to work today. The simple serenity of this all was enough to make her want to stay here all day. She was great with kids, they were all so innocent and naïve she couldn't help but adore them. She did the usual physical, making sure the bone was set correctly and healing the worst parts. All in all it took five minutes. She jotted everything down on his clipboard and placed it back on the foot of the bed. He would be released later today.

Sakura walked down the halls to the room housing the elderly being plagued with what she can only assume to be encephalitis. It seems to have spread through the nursing home and now all the elderly are under confined in the hospital. Before she even reached the correct hallway she was stopped by a messenger, telling her the Hokage wishes to speak with her ASAP.

***

Tsunade ignored the rapid fire questions coming from Naruto's huge mouth. She's tried telling, kindly of course, to shut the fuck up but the boy has a one track mind and right now its on track Sasuke. She absentmindedly wondered if he would be satisfied if she just locked him up right along with Sasuke. She couldn't act on the idea, the elders most certainly would not allow it… Or would they? I mean they are constantly wanting to confine him in Konoha.

She groaned in relief as Sakura entered with Sai not too far behind her.

"Shut-up, Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she prepared to land yet another blow to that blonde head.

"Eeep, Sakura-chan!" Sai stared at the whole scene critically. Is this the bonding they always talk about, he found himself thinking, if so he's glad he's not part of it. It looks painful.

"Ugly I don't think Tsunade-sama appreciates bloodstains," he said offhandedly. He's no expert but he doesn't think anyone enjoys having a bloodstained carpet. Though he was only trying to help all he got in return was a horribly cold glare from his pink headed teammate.

"It's about time, Kakashi close the door behind you so we can get this started." Kakashi did as the Lady Hokage asked of him and silently awaited for her to discuss a new mission, or perhaps even the Sasuke issue but what happened was definitely not something he was expecting.

Fukasaku recounted the tale of Jiraiya's last battle and surprisingly Naruto said nothing to interrupt him. He just stared at the frog as if it were speaking gibberish, as if it was insane and talking about nonsense. Fukasaku removed his cloak and revealed one of Jiraiya's final messages. A code in numbers.

Sakura was worried, Naruto was too calm. He was taking too well it seemed.

"Did you send him?" he asked in a small voice that couldn't possibly belong to the Naruto she's known for so long.

"I did," Tsunade responded simply, her hands clasped together in front of her chest. Then there it was, what they were all expecting and waiting for…

"Why did you let him go!? You know how he is! How could you send him to danger all alone!?" He was angry and when one is angry it always feels better to have someone to blame.

"Stop it, Naruto." Kakashi help him back, demanding respect with his lazy voice. "You must know how she feels."

"Damn it!" Naruto walked towards the door with his eyes pinched closed, wanting nothing more than to disappear.

"Naruto! Where are you going!?" Sakura called out, concerned for what he was about to do. Naruto wasn't exactly the most rational thinker…

"If that pervy sage had been made the fifth Hokage then Tsunade wouldn't have forced him to do this… I know it…" He left the room, ignoring Sakura's call.

"Sakura, its okay. Just leave him alone for a while." Sakura nodded and resentfully stayed in the room. She was thoroughly lost when Fukasaku started talking about a prophecy, but she listened and tried to remember everything he said.

After Fukasaku finished his prophecy call Tsunade immediately called in Konoha's most indolent ninja, the genius known as Nara Shikamaru. Though the message was marked as urgent he took his sweet time in getting to the tower. When he finally got there he was immediately told what happened and given a picture of Fukasaku's back.

"Huh? Right now? The code-breakers don't even work this late…" he said in his usual monotone. Tsunade told him what to tell them and left. She needed some alone time too and no good would come from witnessing the Hokage break down into tears.

***

Sakura worked on some of Tsunade's papers until she got back, which was easily about two hours. When she returned she looked a lot calmer than before. She was ready to get down to business.

"Thank you Sakura. You didn't have to."

"I know, shishou, but you have a lot going on right now." Tsunade didn't agree nor deny that she just took her seat behind her desk.

"Tomorrow I'm meeting with the elders to discuss the case of Uchiha Sasuke." Tsunade sighed and lowered her head into her hands. "It was supposed to be today but I thought it better to postpone it."

"Shishou, I know you aren't really allowed to talk about this but what are you gonna do… you know…" Sakura trailed off again, not really wanting to thing of what horrible punishments lay ahead for the Uchiha.

"I… I don't know." And the truth was that she doesn't. She was thinking something along death penalty, that's what the law states should be done to defectors, but she can't do that.

She and Jiraiya failed in saving Orochimaru and were forced to look at their once loved teammate as a deathly threat, not only to themselves but to the whole village. They never had a second chance… but now Team Seven does. The universe has given them their second chance and who is she to deny it? Should she allow the village law to proceed and Sasuke to be killed she would force her apprentice to feel just what she had earlier today. She would further crush Naruto's spirit and she would forever doom Team Seven to miserable failure. Just as the so called 'Legendary Sannin' have been eternally damned to misery.

Just because she lost, or perhaps never had, her happy ending does that mean she should consciously allow her apprentice to suffer the same fate. Her apprentice who has already given up on fairytales, who has already lost her prince charming, who is already becoming just like her. No, she won't allow Sakura to take-on all of her characteristics. Not this one.

* * *

Word Count: 2667

**Sneak Peak At What's To Come: **With Jiraya's Death weighing heavily on her heart Tsunade vows not to let her tragic story repeat itself. Naruto goes away for training and Sasuke might finally have a chance to prove himself!

* * *

**AN: You may not believe me but I have one whole page written for the next chapter! I hope that consoles you fans. **

**Its a kinda short chapter but you know how it is.**

**And I am dead serious, don't be shy. Its okay to kick my butt into shape.  
Most artists work well under pressure, I'm no exeption**

PS: Next Chappie is kind of a filler but its necessary...

PPS: Check out my Poll ^_^


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Long time no see! Finally finished with my Christmas vacation, so I thought in honor of begining school once more I should also start up my fic once more, no? I was kinda tentative to update this, seeing as there were only 5 reviews for the last chapter, but I figured that if its been posted for so long and only got five reviews its not going to get anymore.**

**Please people! If you don't like something, or find it unnecessary please tell me! Constructive Cristism goes a long way with this Author.**

_(Un-betaed. Any and all mistakes are mine. Please point them out.)_

_

* * *

_

Venganza: Chapter 5

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke could deal with his captivity no longer. He knows for a fact that Fire Country law states major criminals are supposed to be dealt with within forty-eight hours of captivity. He's easily been in this dark and dank cell for three days already. Do the elders not think him a sufficient threat?

The elders.

All this shit started by their hand. He'll clear the name of his brother even if it means resorting to less than honest tactics. Those elders are the cause of his misguidance. Not the direct cause, of course, but it was their actions and choices that instigated this whole mess. Sure, his plans against the elders definitely won't get him any points with the Hokage but they are necessary. Without that small form of closure he will never be able to move on. He'd be forever trapped in the inferno his own past memories have created.

***

She knocked on the door tentatively. Its been a whole day since he left to be alone, she figured he's had enough alone time and it was time to commence one-on-one comfort.

"Naruto? Are you there?"

"Come in Sakura-chan! The door is open!" She turned the knob and shoved the door aside, pushing with it a small pile of dirty clothes. She froze and took in the sight before her; Naruto was half way up the wall, sticking to it with chakra, and stretching into the cupboard. Her guess was that the last cup of instant ramen was too far to reach.

"Hi, how are you doing?" she asked, worried for him immensely. She was hardly able to sleep last night. All she could think about was 'How's Naruto taking this?' and 'How's Sasuke dealing with this?' Not once has she had the time to ask 'How are _you_ taking _all _this?'

"Just horrible, Sakura-chan. Its as if this ramen DOESN'T want to be eaten!" He stretched a little farther and his fingers just barely touched the rim. He lunged forward and managed to grab it, but not without a price. He fell, his face meeting with rancid clothes and shoes. "Got it!"

Naruto got up, unaffected by his less than pleasant landing, and began preparing his ramen.

"I meant, how are you dealing with Jiraiya's passing? If you need anything--" Naruto cut her off quickly, speaking softly but with a confidence and strength that wasn't there yesterday.

"I'm gonna be just fine. You shouldn't worry about me, Sakura-chan. You'll give yourself wrinkles!" He laughed at his own joke but stopped immediately when the timer rang. He eagerly dug into his still crunchy noodles with gusto.

"You can't just tell me not to worry! That makes me worry more! Naruto, you can't pretend like you're not affected by this!" He looked at her, any traces of amusement gone. Placing the cup down, he walked to her. He hunched down a little to look into her eyes.

"Sakura there's no way I can pretend I'm not affected, even if I wanted to. I'm sad, and scared, and worried and angry. It's just Jiraiya was always watching me and even now I know he still is. He wouldn't praise me just to cheer me up, he wasn't that kind of person. Its better if I just stay being the same old me that he could always praise. I can't stay depressed forever." She was stunned, to say the least since when was Naruto so deep? After gaping at him her brain finally processed that yes, this is Naruto, and yes, it was his mouth that was moving.

"Naruto…" Sakura wrapped her arms around him, hugging much gentler than he ever did her. "I didn't know you were so grown up," she mumbled into his chest.

"Oh, well, you also didn't know that it was Iruka-sensei that told me that either." Now everything clicked to place. She was worried the world was gonna come to an end; Naruto had grown a brain! Sadly that wasn't the case and she released him.

"Oh Naruto." He laughed sheepishly and slipped on his sandals.

"Sakura, I'm going for a walk."

"Okay, I'll go with you."

"No, its okay… I kinda want to be alone."

"Sure…"



She was sort of disappointed that Naruto practically kicked her to the curb but all was forgiven when he burst into the hokage's office with Shikamaru following behind him lethargically. Just behind Nara, Kakashi came in looking worse for wear. What did he do that cause him to get all roughed up like that?

She couldn't ask because at that point Shikamaru started explaining the code to Tsunade and everyone in the room.

_Hon Mono Ha I Na I_

_The Real One Isn't There_

That was the code and if she didn't know that this was Jiraiya's dying message she would have thrown it away. It was no help. Thankfully Sakura didn't call the shots.

"I'm gonna avenge that Pervy Sage! I can't just sit around and wait!" Naruto yelled, fully prepared to breathe down Shizune's shoulder until the autopsy is completed.

"Naruto, now that the code has been decrypt it has nothing to do with you." Fukasaku said simply, causing Naruto to snap back at glare at him.

"What do you mean by that!?"

"Either way there's no way you can beat Pein now… so come with me. I'll train you in the Sage Arts at Myobokuzan. If you want to be trained the way Little Jiraiya was, that is."



Naruto accepted Fukasaku's offer and now he's left for training. Sakura returned to Tsunade's office about half an hour ago and she felt it was time for her to discuss some matters concerning another one of her precious people.

Akatsuki is becoming more than a threat, they're becoming something unavoidable, something that will certainly have to be dealt with before… well, you know before what. With Jiraiya's death their information flow halts all together and all Konoha can do is wait for the inevitable.

"Shishou, how did the meeting with the elders go?" Sakura asked, breaking Tsunade from her stupor.

"Hmph, some meeting." The hokage downed another cup of sake but did not continue.

"What… what happened?"

"They took turns telling me I'm a fool for letting Naruto leave the village at 'such a critical time'. Those old fools. They're batty with their old age."

"I meant about Sasuke!" she pleaded.

"Hm, what about 'im?" slurred the hokage, abandoning the small cup and drinking straight from the bottle.

"Shishou, you discussed his situation, didn't you?"

"Yeuh we did! Why? What are you expecting, Sakura? For us to just let him off with a slap on the hand? The only punishment for a crime of his proportions is the death penalty."

"But you can't!"

"Why not, Sakura!?" Tsunade slammed the bottle down, ignoring how the glass shattered and her alcohol seeped into her wooden desk.

Why not? Sakura could think of nothing solid. No real, legit reason other than 'do it for me!'.

"He… he's the last person alive with sharingan. Killing him would mean the absolute extinction of the Uchiha clan…" she allowed herself to trail off. She knew the hole she's digging herself into with this one.

"Are you saying that you'd be willing to turn him into, well, Konoha's bitch for the sake of his survival? Sakura, you know as well as I that Sasuke would never allow that." Sakura nodded and tried her hardest to keep her tears from falling.

Since the day Sasuke left the village she's been entertaining thoughts of his safe return. He'd come back of his own free will and repent for his defection. After a slap on the hand- so to speak- he'd be welcomed back by all with open arms. Sakura would help him through a bit a community service and what not and then… Well that was always the part when she'd wake up. She knows what was supposed to happen; they were supposed to fall in love and have their happily ever after. Even in her dreams that was impossible. Now that she thinks about that and everything else that's happening right now all she feels is stupidity. Only a stupid girl would ever think Sasuke would just waltz back, even after completing his goal. Only a stupid girl would think he'd go on unpunished. And only a really stupid girl would ever think Sasuke could fall in love.

"How bad is it?" Sakura asked, not bothering to stop her tears. The only thing left to do is prepare herself for the less than pleasant future.

"I'm afraid I can't disclose anymore information." Even as Tsunade said that she felt that persistent ache in her chest. Throughout the whole meeting with the elders she tried her hardest to sway the elders' opinion, even in the slightest. Those old geezers are nothing but stubborn. The second Tsunade says she wants something they immediately decide it is foolish and a hazard to village. The only difference is that this time Tsunade knows they're right.

"I understand. But please help him, Tsunade-shishou. That's all I ask." Sakura didn't wait for an answer but instead walked out of the room carefully walking down the stairs that led outside.

She has never felt so alone. Her team was broken- shattered into pieces that just don't seem to fit together. And while thinking in the same frame of mind you can also say that once they got tired of trying to fit those pieces together they brought in new ones that can fill in the cracks while never really fixing anything.

Sakura berated herself, she should stop comparing her life to a puzzle. Unlike real life, puzzles always have a solution. With a little thought you can solve any puzzle and fit all the pieces just the way they were destined to be. Life doesn't always fall into place like that. Actually the life of a ninja never falls into place like that, they always have to make their own paths.

As if the Gods weren't satisfied with her current predicament they just had to prove that she was not alone, though right at that moment she wishes she was.

"What happened to you, Ugly? Your face is red and horribly swollen. Are you having an allergic reaction?" Leave it to Sai to know exactly which buttons to push while- at the same time- not knowing what the hell he's doing. If he were anyone else Sakura would have killed him ages ago.

"Shut up!" Sakura ran her hands across her cheeks, wiping any remnants of tears.

"Why were you crying?" he asked stopping right in front of her. "It doesn't do any good."

"Have you ever cried, Sai? Have you ever sobbed until no more tears would come out?" She didn't wait for his answer, because she already knows what it was. No. Sai is as emotionally advanced as a single-celled amoeba. "When you're done, no matter how horrible things still are, you always feel just a little bit better."

"Do you feel better, Ugly? From the look of your face you must have cried quite a bit." Sai smiled, his muscles strained in this unfamiliar gesture. Sakura knows he's trying to help and by smiling- no matter how creepy and fake it is- he's trying to comfort her. She didn't answer for a long while, the whole time he remained still; his smile frozen into place.

"…no," she managed to squeak out before more tears scorched down her face. She would have laughed at Sai's dumbfounded expression, his head tilted to one side and his eyebrows were pulled together, but she felt too bad. She just can't get over everything. Death sentence. She knew that that was what would be said, what would happen, but hearing the hokage, her mentor and fellow kunoichi, say something like that made it hit home with a vengeful brutality.

She didn't notice Sai pull out a little book from his bag. He carefully opened it to a page in the middle and read: _When a friend feels sad it is your job to provide comfort. When your words don't work you may find that physical comfort is necessary. Sometimes all they need is someone to hold._

Sai put the book away and looked at his teammate. Is this how you establish bonds? By comfort_…_he thought. He cleared his throat silently and stepped a little closer to the sobbing kunoichi.

"You may hold me if you want."

"Huh?" Sakura didn't understand what he was saying. She wasn't too bothered by that, this wasn't the first (or the last) time she didn't understand him. In fact another one of those moments happened again, right after the first.. She was stunned when she felt lean muscled arms and pale as alabaster wrap around her smaller form.

She sniveled and looked up, trying to understand what he was doing by looking at his face. It was a horrible idea. Especially in this light Sai looks so much like Sasuke it hurts. She began to cry, harder than before.





In rain country seven shinobi were holding a meeting, conversing in the heavy down poor that seemed to forever plague Amegakure. They all wore matching cloaks and seemed unfazed by the frigid rain.

"Are you ready?" asked a female voice over the sound of the heavy rain droplets hitting the stone.

"Our goal is the nine-tailed beast. Kill any ninja who interfere," said the leader, his voice strong and commanding.





He must be crazy, thought Naruto as Fukasaku said those words in all seriousness.

"Why do I have to die to become one with nature!?" Naruto yelled to the Gamakichi who no longer fit on his shoulder.

"Gamakichi, why'd you say die!? Quit it with your weird examples!" Fukasaku scolded the larger frog then continued to reassure the blonde. "Don't worry, Naruto, you won't really die."

Naruto couldn't have thought his training could get any easier. How hard can it be if all he has to do is not move?

Training was a little harder than he thought. He's beginning to think Fukasaku actually enjoys beating him with a club! It doesn't matter though, he needs to learn to use this 'natural energy'. It might be the thing he needs to perfect his technique. There's no doubt that the sage power will improve his technique but will it perfect it?



---



She managed to get away from Sai after that more than awkward moment. It was just plain depressing. She should feel humored or even touched that Sai would attempt such a task, but she couldn't. It hurt too much.

It hurts because Sai is her teammate and that even after all this time she still doesn't see him as anything but 'Sasuke's Replacement'. And it seems that he's Sasuke's replacement in everyway. Sasuke replacements don't go around giving comfort and all that, they're just supposed to watch as the stupid girl makes a fool of herself for the hundredth time.

Why is it fair that the real Sasuke has to face the death penalty while the 'imposter' roams free!? That's what part of her mind is thinking, the part that caused her a bit of confusion in her gennin days. Inner Sakura, is what she's taken to calling her. Though she knows this can easily be Multiple Personality Disorder she doesn't take the steps necessary to cope with it. Sometimes its better that way.

Sakura know that Sai is in no way an imposter. He is his own person, with his own flaws and mistakes, with his own personality disorder, and his own collection of belly shirts. She just had to throw that in there; it just isn't fair that with all the training she does everyday she still doesn't have a stomach as flat as his. All he does is sit around painting or reading those God damn books. She's sure she has to train sometime, but if she's never seen him then its safe to assume he doesn't train as much as she does. Her stomach is not flabby in any way, its just softer and whatnot.

She knows its not her fault. One day while reading one of Tsunade-shishou's texts she found that women are made of 70 percent more water than men. That little fact allows men to sweat easier and therefore loose weight faster than females. Of course that sucks but when Team Kakashi is sent on a mission and Naruto goes and destroys all our water supplies in the middle of a desert Naruto, Sai, Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-sensei will all suffer dehydration and- if no water is found- die before she does. Yes the situation is a little morbid and probably not going to happen because after that little revelation Sakura refuses to allow Naruto to be in charge of the water.

She knew she was forcing herself to think of something else, anything else to free herself. She unlocked her front door and stepped inside, kicking off her sandals on her way to her bedroom. She wanted nothing more than to fill the tub and drown herself… but she doesn't have a tub so she just went straight to her bed and cuddled under the blankets.



"This is nothing compared to the pain the world will suffer." With a flurry of black and red cloaks the clearing was left empty with nothing but a dark foreboding lingering.

Word Count: 2912

**Sneak Peak At What's To Come: **Uh-Oh. Pein's on the move. With Naruto away at Myobokuzan who will appease the legendary leader of Akatsuki? _**Spoilers for the recent manga chapters! I'm warning you! If you aren't caught up I suggest you read the manga at or your personal favorite online manga site and catch up. The next chapter will hopefully be the last chapter that I stick so closely with the manga. **_

_**

* * *

**_

**AN: Please Review!**

**The response on the last chapter deeply saddened me :(**

**Reviews are fuel, and right now I'm driving on empty.**

_Now this kinda has nothing to do with this story but PLEASE check out my poll :)_


	7. Chapter 6 pt I

**AN: Hello people! I am done with this tremendous chapter! Yes, it is so big I have decided to split it into two chapters! Thats why it took me so long.**

**AN2: The ammount of reviews for the last two chapter has really been a let down. With so many favorites and Alerts I expect a decent number according to that.**

**WARNING:** SPOILERS UP UNTIL THE SUPER RECENT MANGA CHAPTERS! OF course I have changed and deviated from the manga in order to incorporate my personal thoughts only to go back to the manga so its a big mix up. If you haven't read it all you might not be able to notice...

_

* * *

Venganza: Chapter 6 pt. I_

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke knew something was terribly wrong as all the chakras of the ANBU level prison guards exited the underground detention facility. It must be something of the utmost importance since they willingly left four s-rank criminals alone with only their restraints and a locked cell door. He was instantly alert; though he scanned his holding cell a million times before he did so once more, locating all the flaws in the system and analyzing their benefits. He changed his position and placed his feet against the wall behind him. His muscles strained against the chakra draining chains and he knew he'd have to rely on his physical strength. He couldn't suppress a pained groan as all his muscles strained against his bindings. A horrid sound echoed through the entire compound as his arms snapped the chakra enforced steel chains.

He was panting like a dog and his heart was on overload. Doing such a task would be impossible for anyone of lower standing than him. He relished in the feeling of what can only be described as 'male pride'. It was safe to say he's never done that before. It is also safe to say he hopes never to have to again. His wrists bruised and bleeding where the now useless cuffs were still in place, only a key would be able to take those off. Half of the extremely short chains were still attached to the wall the other half jingled annoyingly at his sides.

He sat against the chakra enforced door and tried to regain his breath and settle his heart, but most importantly he tried to create more chakra. With whatever was happening now he would need it.



---



Just outside the village of hidden leaf, quite a bit earlier, there was a leader debriefing his 'team'. There was one who just didn't seem to belong, the one with blue hair, yet she seemed most relaxed.

"Now we're going to split up. One group will cause a diversion and the other will do reconnaissance. Let's make sure we've got it sorted," instructed the leader. Pein's voice demanded complete obedience, not that any of the cloaked members behind him would ever disobey him. "Diversionary tactics are up to Demon Realm, Animal Realm, and Hungry Ghost Realm. Reconnaissance is up to God Realm, Human Realm, and Hell Realm.

"Konan, you are on reconnaissance as well."

"I know." She responded just as was expected of her.

Immediately Pein sensed the barrier around the village, any intruders would be sensed immediately. Pein already had a plan; he'd send Animal Realm from above the village so that way Konoha will miscalculate their numbers. Once Animal realm made it inside he summoned the rest of the invasion force.

"Scatter."

And they did so without a moment's hesitation.



---



"Hokage! We have an invader!"

"What!?" She stopped filling out her paper work and looked at the messenger ninja fiercely. The ninja began telling her all he knew, speaking fast throughout the whole message. Tsunade didn't understand everything he said but she did understand two things: 'invasion' and 'possibly more than one'.

As if to reinforce the ninja's story, explosions could be heard just outside her office, and they weren't pretty.

"Summon the ANBU! Get our defense squads moving now!" Tsunade rubbed her temples and tried to relax her body, but just as the messenger ninja left the room Shizune came rushing in.

"Tsunade-sama, these 'piercing', as we called them, are actually receivers! They receive high frequency chakra patterns and they're responding right now! Tsunade that means"

"Pein." Tsunade full well knew what that meant. The man who killed Jiraiya was here in the leaf village right now, searching for Uzumaki Naruto.

"Put out an emergency warning! And call Naruto back!"

"Hai."



---



She spent the better part of her morning with Shikamaru and the code breakers, trying to find any and all hidden meanings in Jiraiya's parting words but to no avail. She simply didn't know Jiraiya well enough to start making assumptions and there's nothing too obvious that it can mean.

Suddenly, the large BOOM's that usually accompany explosions or other catastrophic actions resounded throughout the village. A cloud of dust could be seen clearly through the window in the small office and the panicked screams of the civilians echoed off the walls of the surrounding buildings.

"…what?" Sakura managed to gasp out, shocked senseless at the sudden chaos.

"Let's go." She thanked the Kami for Shikamaru's constant sense of level headedness and natural leadership skills. His sense of calm seemed to radiate off of him and onto others in his direct proximity.

"Eeek!"

"Run!"

"Hurry!"

This was all that was heard over the screams and booms of the background.

"Everyone! Please make your way to the nearest exit! Women and children first!" Shikamaru bellowed, or at least tried his hardest to. Many people calmed slightly now that they had a leader, others just ran in utter chaos. "Sakura, I'll lead the evacuation you take care of the wounded!"

"Hai!" She hopped from roof to roof trying to see if there were any casualties.

Then she saw something odd, she jumped down from the roof and struggled to make the civilians part away from the object. When she finally reached it she found that it was no object, it was a child. He was bloodied and bruised; immediately she checked for a pulse. Sakura's brows creased and her heart clenched. The poor boy died of severe hemorrhaging and blunt force trauma; basically he was trampled to death.

She clutched the body against her chest and jumped out of the sea of panicked people. She placed the boy on the roof and silently promised to give him a proper burial. It always hurt her somewhere deep inside when she sees a child at the end of their life

Determined not to allow anymore casualties she made her way to the spot where the first boom was heard and what she saw shocked her. The damage seemed almost impossible, and the deaths that accompanied it even more so. She rushed to each body checking carefully for any signs of life. When she'd come across a survivor she'd do her best to efficiently heal him (or her) without expending her chakra.

She heard a scream in the distance and quickly got up and ran to the source just in time to see a giant centipede ready to attack an old lady and a young girl. Not another one, she thought, referring to the death of children.

"Bastard!" she yelled as her chakra infused fist crushed the centipede beyond recognition. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah," the little girl managed to say.

"Thank you!" Said the granny, relief fully evident on her face.

She quickly healed the child and sent them on their way. She turned around when she heard Iruka call her name. "What the hell is going on!?"

"It's Akatsuki! They're attacking Konoha to find Naruto!" He ignored her surprised gasp and continued. "I already told Tsunade. There should be an announcement soon.

"You get to the hospital and tend to the wounded. The place is already filling up."

"Okay!"



---



"What are you doing!" questioned the old hag in Tsunade's death grip! She dared tell her not to send for Naruto. "L-let go of me Tsunade!"

"We're your advisers! What do you think you're doing!?" Yelled Homura as he too struggled in Tsunade's grasp.

"Who do _you _think _you _are!? You can't treat him like a child forever!"

"Wha…"

"He's growing up! He's going to surpass Jiraiya! He's not a hidden weapon to keep Konoha out of war! He's one of the ninjas who protect this village!" She dropped the village elders, mentally enjoying watching them fall on their asses. "You know what Jiraiya, Sarutobi, and even Chiyo of Sunagakure have that you don't? Faith!

"Just like my grandfather, the First Hokage had faith in you and entrusted you with this village! Now it's your turn to have faith in these children and entrust it to them."

…

The elders bowed dejectedly at her feet before exited her office. "Do as you like."

After speaking with Shizune she told the messenger frog to retrieve Naruto and relay the information. She gave her orders before leaving to help Katsuyu with the wounded.

Tsunade went onto the roof and summoned Katsuyu, she gave her orders and watched as Katsuyu separated into smaller slugs and left to heal the wounded.



A blade came down swiftly and silently, killing the unsuspecting frog instantly.

"Now the nine tailed fox is out of the way."



Sasuke felt the surge of chakra and the tremor that followed, causing the entire underground prison to quake. Even though he couldn't hear anything (being far underground prevented the screams of the tortured captives from startling the villagers) he knew someone other than himself instigated an attack on Konohakure no Sato. And they meant it.

He could not distinguish the invaders' chakra from the others but something struck him as odd. There are six separate but identical chakras. Of course that in and of itself is not odd, it could easily be a bunshin but most clones don't have that much chakra. Since chakra is split evenly among all the bunshin during the technique either the creator has godly amounts of chakra or they aren't clones.

He stood up and found himself steady, no swirling vision and no noodle legs. He turned around and examined the door for what could very well be the thousandth time and took a very close look at the locks. There were three, made of the highest quality steel and reinforced with loads of chakra. Now he was no magician, he can't use brute force to open this door like he did the restraints. He carefully examined his chakra levels, in no way was he fully regenerated. In fact it was very low, he would be wise to wait until at least half of his reserves are full but that wouldn't suit his purposes. The window of opportunity is now.

He carefully summoned chakra into his right hand and instead of manipulating it into a full blown chidori he made something much smaller. He forced the lightening chakra out of his pointer and middle fingers, pointing it directly at the locks. He kept his chakra as thin and sharp as possible, hoping to save the essential energy in the process. With much patience, a kick or two to the metal door and a few muttered curses the locks were cut clean through and the door easily swung open.

This underground prison is constructed like a maze and only the ANBU guards have the mental map that shows the way out. However, Uchiha Sasuke was not worried; he strolled thoughtfully to where his Kusanagi called to him, the metal highly responsive to his chakra. Of course even his weapon was carefully restrained, though these were obviously weaker as they were made to keep it in instead of keeping people out. In minutes his sword was in his hands once more.

He activated his sharingan and focused on the somewhat fresh trails of chakra the weapons guard left on his rush out into the battle. It was as simple as a stroll in the park and just as relaxing; upon exiting the prison he drank the heat of the sun. He simply stood there, alone in the deserted area with the sun shining it blistering heat directly on his person thinking of his next move. If carefully planned out and perfectly executed it, it would save him and get him just what he needs, if not… well. He's already out, right? There is no chance in hell that Sasuke would allow himself to be put back in the shit-hole they call prison.

He felt the pulse of the hokage's chakra and shortly after the explosion of a completely different chakra. Kuchiyose no Jutsu.

He made up his mind instantly and began roof hopping until he made it to the "ultimate" roof of the hokage tower. He walked calmly up the stairs that led to his destination. Even before he reached the platform he could see the swirls of Tsunade's chakra as she sat in the center of her summons circle. Four of her personal ANBU knelt around her, on guard for any potential threats.

Suddenly Tsunade stood up and walked out of the circle; Sasuke stopped moving and instead hid away from their line of vision. He masked the little chakra he had and took in the proceedings.

"I have Katsuyu attending to nearly everyone in the village." When a nearby building was crushed an ANBU called her name, hoping to get her moving again. "Sorry… lets continue."

"Hokage-sama! We figured out one of the enemy's powers!" Called a vaguely familiar voice which he later placed with someone from the Akimichi clan.

"Tell me!

"This one is male, about 25 through 30. He has six nose piercings and seven in his ears! He uses some sort of power that's like gravitation and repulsion." He paused, probably to catch his breath, before continuing. "He can draw anything towards him and he can repel any attack!"

"Repel anything?" Asked an awestruck ANBU.

"Yes! But there's about a five second interval after he uses his powers before he can use it again."

"Only five seconds…" muttered the same ANBU in the cat-like mask.

"Thank you for letting me know! We'll lose a lot less people. Use Katsuyu to tell everyone else!" Tsunade listened as the guy continued, explaining about Chouza and Kakashi. "If you get them to the hospital quickly they might still have a chance."

"You mean my father's still…"

"Yes."

Father? That means that giant before him is Chouji? Sasuke knew Chouji had always been big but this is ridiculous! He's only been gone for three years… Three years.Chouji wiped his tear laden eyes against his shoulder.

"Thank God! I'm so relieved… What about Kakashi!?"

"…" The hokage's silence made him think there was no "what" about Kakashi anymore. And despite what he thought or what his revelation about Itachi brought about, he couldn't feel that sense of dread he knew everyone else on the roof was feeling. That, in and of itself, is what hurt him the most. "Hurry Chouji."

Just as Tsunade stepped back into the circle another guest made its way onto the roof top. Pein.

"Long time no see, Tsunade. You're the only one left of the 3 ninjas." He took another step closer. "I've wanted to talk with you."

"You're that kid…"

"Looks like you remember me." Pein said with a smirk adorning his heavily pierced face.

"Do you know him!?" asked that (annoyingly) outspoken ANBU in the cat mask.

"A little…"

"Who is he?"

"The God who will restore order." Sasuke couldn't help but mentally scoff at Pein's words. He also couldn't stop himself from thinking he was delusional, but that's Madara for you. Master mind twister. If it weren't for Itachi… well, he'd be perfectly in his grasp.

"He's no ordinary ninja that's for sure…" the ANBU's words were ignored; they didn't need someone to state the obvious.

"Where is Uzumaki Naruto? Where is the nine tailed beast?"

"Who knows…" replied the Hokage through gritted teeth, but Pein proceeded as if nothing happened.

"I've captured almost all the hosts. The hidden villages have lost equilibrium over the tailed beasts," he stated, almost as if he were commenting on the weather or something equally ordinary and indiscriminating. "It's no use hiding the Nine Tailed Beast… The fighting will start soon. The embers of war are already smoldering and we will control the war. If you cooperate I'll be willing to help you. You must be aware of the situation… of our power."

"Don't underestimate the fifth hokage!" She snapped, seemingly not caring that this was possibly one of the most powerful ninja alive in the world. "You're just a bunch of terrorists trying to destroy the stability our forefathers worked for! Whatever you say is meaningless!"

"Don't be haughty." He spoke in a voice so deep, so powerful, and completely overwhelming. So overpowering in fact that the ANBU stumbled back from the sheer shock of his 'command' mixed the rage of his immense chakra. "Your peace results in violence towards us."

"I'm not saying everything Konohakure has done has been right! But I won't accept your way of doing things!"

"Watch what you say. This is your last warning from God."

"We will use everything we have to fight you! And you are wrong about one thing… You'll never get what you want most."

"…If you think Konoha's ninja can protect Naruto forever…"

"No, that's not it!" She steeled her glare to the ringed eyes of the man before her. "Naruto is strong."

"…" Pein closed his eyes. "It looks like Naruto isn't here…

"Myobokuzan…"

Tsunade visibly tensed.

"That's the frog village, isn't it? Looks like there's no reason to hang around here anymore."

"Bastard," cursed Tsunade and the ANBU beside her asked how he knew. Mr. Always-Point-Out-The-Obvious finally made a decent point.

"And one last thing," said Pein as he turned around. "The chakra in your feet… Is that to guard against my Technique? I guess that means you know all about my powers… Everything is meaningless in the face of overwhelming power. You great nations have proven that. You think you're the only ones that matter. You think you can put off death. But peace has made you foolish and thoughtless. If you kill someone, someone else will kill you… Hatred binds you together."

"Enough of your nonsense!" cried the hokage, indignantly. Perhaps, Sasuke thought, she knew how true those words were. Maybe she is unwilling to admit it to herself.

"War brings pain and injury to both sides."

"The great nations have suffered too! I've had enough of your accusations!" Yelled Tsunade, pointing her finger at his retreating form.

Sasuke, with his still activated Sharingan was able see his muscles tense, not because he felt threatened but because he was preparing to leave. Pein crouched and summoned chakra to the soles of his feet.

"Don't make me laugh… I want you to feel pain, to think about pain, to accept pain, to know pain." Sasuke lunged out of his position and sped straight at Pein with a fist full of chakra. "Those who don't know pain can never know peace!"

Sasuke was shocked. He managed to block his attack, though he could tell Pein was surprised. An arrangement of "Sasuke", "The Uchiha" and "What's" was all that was heard as Sharingan and Rinnegan clashed.

"Uchiha Sasuke, I heard you were captured. It seems Konoha's justice system is flawed." Sasuke didn't deem this with a response; he just twisted around and tried to land a kick on the other man. Pein swerved and took the blow to his shoulder, in the process neutralizing the attack and leaving the clearing; jumping straight onto the mountain behind them.

Before Sasuke could go after him the ANBU surround him, blocking his exit. Now they decide to do something, Sasuke though bitterly. Do they think that they could actually take me on; he almost scoffed out loud as that thought passes.

_What fools._

"Sasuke! What are you doing here?" asked Tsunade, her nerves already fried from her interaction with Pein. Once of the ANBU tried to close in on him but he gave him a glare that could freeze hell over. Lucky the ANBU aren't known for stupidity and he didn't make any further advances. "Better yet, how'd you get here!?"

"The same way anyone else would. I walked out."

"You walked out!?" asked the Cat mask ANBU. And Sir State-The-Obvious strikes again; he wished he could punch him in the face; just for pure stress relief.

"Impossible." Stated the Hokage. He merely held his wrists off in response, the evidence of his Houdini act jingling softly in the breeze. "Impossible…" she repeated again, not quite being able to process the fact that he broke through using his strength alone. She regained composure and proceeded with her questioning. "What are you doing here?"

"Pein knows where to find Madara." She just stared at him, her expression practically saying, 'That's it? Are you sure?'

"I should have known Uchiha Sasuke wouldn't try to suck up to the Hokage…" she sighed in desperation. "It's no use trying to restrain you, is it?"

"No."

"Then go, but know that if you don't come back you friends will suffer the consequences."

"Hmph," Sasuke scoffed, this just showed just how little the hokage knows about him. He instantly left the roof, moving as swiftly as possible in order to catch Pein. Of course his plan was, at first, to fight along with Konoha and earn some 'brownie points' with the hokage but once he found out that the source of the Six chakras was Pein he found a much more personal reason to fight.



"I want reinforcements sent immediately!"

"But Hokage-sama, he isn't a ninja of this village…" After receiving a steely glare he let the subject go.

"Send Haruno Sakura, Sai, and …" she paused to think. She knew he'd need more back up than that, but whom? He needs high level ninja but he also needs smart ninja… "And Team Asuma! GO! This is of the utmost priority, get moving!"

As soon as two of her personal ANBU took off she and her remaining two ANBU member took off after Pein as well.

* * *

**End of part I.

* * *

**

**AN: So I have the other part finished and ready to go. I'm only going to wait until I have a decent number of reviews.**

_To all of you who have reviewed this chapter is for you!  
Your dedication and the ability to take 5 seconds to write a little something for my hard work is what keeps me writing._

_So Thank you! Gracias! Danke! Arigato! _


	8. Chapter 6 pt II

* * *

_Venganza Chapter 6 pt. II_

* * *

"Bad news, Fukasaku! Kosuke, the one that was sent to Konoha has been killed! His name disappeared from the list." cried the tadpole.

"What!? Does that mean something's happened to Konoha?" Fukasaku quickly sent another messenger frog to Konoha. "Thankfully Shima's already out near Konoha gathering supplies. The three of us together can summon something pretty strong. Get ready!

"Right!" Naruto responded, fully prepared to fight for his village.



---



"Don't! That technique shortens your lifespan!" Konon followed behind Pein, trying to stop him. "So… you're determined to do it… Nagato."

"I will give the world more pain." Before anyone can reach him he performed the hand-signs in quick succession, most of them being original and therefore having no name. When he stopped all that could be felt was the wave of formidable chakra.

…

"SHIRA TENSEI."



---



Sakura struggled to heal her patients, there were just too many and most of the other Medi-Nin have already used up most of their chakra.

Suddenly, out of the blue, a wave of lethal chakra broke over them and crushed anything and everything under it. Katsuyu was on Sakura in an instant and she cried out in shock as the rubble of the hospital fell onto her and the surroundings.

"No!" The patients, they were all she could think about. She pushed up and the rubble fell off of her, revealing a wasteland where the mighty Konoha once stood. "What happened? Why… how…" Tears fell from her face to the dust covered stone below her and all she could do was hope that Naruto would come back.



---



Sasuke was almost out of the village; in the forest just beyond the gates he could sense the chakra of the Leader, of Pein. Suddenly, all six of them plus one where grouped there… Kuchiyose, he thought. He stopped as his Sharingan immediately picked up the enormous tsunami of chakra, his chakra, rushing directly to the village… Coming in his direction.

Immediately he summoned multiple of his Kyodaija snakes, making sure every inch of his person was covered. He felt a slight pressure signaling that the surroundings were coming down, being crushed onto him. He sensed the chakra dissipate and ordered his snakes off of him. And there it wasn't.

Before his eyes was a wasteland, definitely not Konohakure no Sato. But it is… Oh, how the mighty have fallen, he thought bitterly.

"I've… failed," he realized. Not only was this his village, the place that birthed him and made him into who he is today, flaws and all; this is the place that his brother died protecting. This is the place that birthed his brother, used his brother, and exiled his brother. Sasuke should be happy, he should feel smug. Karma finally came back and bit them in the ass… but he wasn't. There's just no pleasing me, thought the Uchiha as he closed his eyes and tried to stop his anger from taking over. After all the shit that happened Uchiha Itachi still protected this place with everything he had and as his only living relative it wasis his duty too… He's failed his Nii-san again.

He clenched his jaw and vowed, now more than ever, to avenge him. He'll start here, with Pein, but his true goal and only priority is Madara. The evil puppet master who has everyone tangled in his strings, except him… because Itachi cut him loose.

He leaped onto one of the Kyodaija and proceeded full speed to where Pein's chakra now stood; the center of the village. He absentmindedly noticed that the far reaches of the village were still standing. A giant crater in the center of the village was where he was headed.



---



Naruto dressed in his sage garbs, a scroll identical to Jiraiya's strapped to his back. Naruto was fully in sage mode and whoever dared harm his village was in for a rude awakening. He stood upon Gamakichi (who stood upon Gamabunta) and they prepared to summon themselves into the village.

"Where are we?" asked Naruto as he took in his surroundings.

"What's going on!?" asked Fukasaku. "I thought I told you to summon us to Konoha!"

"This is Konoha," responded Shima mournfully. Naruto couldn't believe it but Shima told him to look around and he did. What he saw were parts of Konoha; the Hokage Mountain, the rickety shack in the corner where the ornery old man lived, and the great gates in the distance. "I feel the same presence as when I fought at Jiraiya's side."

Once the dust cleared he saw that hated black and red cloak. Akatsuki, he thought bitterly.

"This saves me the trouble of having to look for you," said what he knew had to be Pein. He noticed something falling from the sky, but didn't pay it much attention until it multiplied into five and landed right in front of Pein. They all had freakish amounts of piercings, so he assumed they were also Pein…

There's six of them, he thought, How could the real one not be there!?

"Looks like all six are here," said Fukasaku.

"I am the fifth Hokage and I will never forgive you for trampling on the treasures, the dreams, of those who came before me! As the hokage I will put a stop to you here and now!" He turned and saw a rugged looking Tsunade in her battle stance.

"Looks like you understand a little of my pain now… but… I have no use for you." Suddenly a different body lunged at her, finishing the latter's statement. "The one I want…"

"Is me right!?" Yelled Naruto as he crushed the body before it even touched Tsunade.

Just then, Tsunade could have sworn she saw Jiraiya and Minato by his side.

"There's no need for Konoha's hokage to deal with the likes of these guys. You just go enjoy a nice cup of tea or something."

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Let's finish this once and for all! Gamakichi!" he called out as three of the Peins mobilized. "Take Tsunade to safety. Granny, leave this to me. Tell the villagers not to interfere. It'll just make it harder to fight if I have to protect them as well!"

"Alright… just take Katsuyu with you, he should be helpful. He has Intel on him." Fukasaku took Katsuyu and put him in Naruto's pocket.

"Maybe… this isn't the best time to ask but now that I have natural energy I can tell… I can feel everyone's chakra. Did Kakashi leave the village on a mission?"

"…"

"…I get it. GO Gamakichi!" The small, feminine looking Pein summoned a giant rhino and it charged at him full speed. With the natural energy he could see everything clearer and managed to catch the rhino by the horn and toss it to the side, making sure to send him far away. Without making any more hand signs the Pein summoned two more giants.

Without needing to tell them Shima and Fukasaku used one of their techniques to give him time to pull something out of his sleeve.



---



Sasuke watched critically as he saw the change in Naruto. He seemed to take chakra from the very earth! What is that energy, he thought. He saw the two summons be temporarily pushed back and thought this was his chance to just jump in.

"Gouryuuka no Jutsu!" From his position atop his snakes the angle was perfect and his flaming dragon swooped down with its mighty force, obliterating the two summons until not even their ash was left. He heard a 'Wha?" come from Naruto's direction but he ignored it in favor of continuing his attack. The smallest Pein summoned another creature but that too was burned to dust until the only thing left was to attack the Pein directly.

A large burly Pein stepped forward lunging in Sasuke's direction, not that he could see who it was. There was now dust and smoke polluting the air and if it weren't for his Sharingan he wouldn't be able to see either. A breeze blew and gently cleared the air leaving nothing in its wake. The Pein stopped and looked around, trying to find the ninja who made that Katon Jutsu, but Sasuke was a step ahead of him.

"What the fuck? Where'd that come from!?" Naruto's grating voice was almost enough to make him blow his cover by telling him to shut up.

With a flick of his fingers the Kyodaija sprung at the unsuspecting Pein. It was as if an atomic bomb exploded right there, before Naruto's eyes. The sound, the tremor, the cloud were just like a bomb. The cloud cleared soon enough and in the center, right between him and Pein, was Uchiha Sasuke looking as regal as ever. Standing with the utmost majesty as four of his snakes finished devouring the Pein, Sasuke seemed to be surreal; something too exquisite for a battle as ugly as this.

"Sasuke… Sasuke?" Naruto's awestruck expression quickly morphed into something else. "Teme! I don't need your help!" Sasuke fixed his hostile gaze onto him so quickly Naruto was sure that anyone else would have broken something.

"This isn't about you… dobe."

"What do you mean!? Are you stupid!? This guy is after me!" Sasuke flickered to Naruto's side with such speed that if Naruto didn't have his natural energy he probably would have continued staring at the snake with a comically bewildered expression.

"I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for…" Sasuke couldn't bring himself to say his brother's name, not out loud at least. "Me." Naruto stared at him with a grim expression. He wasn't oblivious (all the time), he could see the shackles on Sasuke's wrists and he could sense his chakra… or what chakra there is. As much as Naruto would like to pretend that Sasuke is putting himself at a risk to fight Pein for his sake, he knew Sasuke would never do such a thing. He knew Sasuke had a personal vendetta against Pein and the most he could hope for is to fight alongside Sasuke.

It's as they say: 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend', this is most definitely the case. Naruto smiled to himself, earning him a strange look from the Uchiha. For now, it felt good to have his friend back, even if he didn't know it. "Let's do this, teme."

Sasuke raised a delicate eyebrow and watched Naruto take off, probably assuming that he's following suit. Accompanying the new energy around him Naruto has gained a new level of equilibrium.

Naruto ran head on, preparing to attack the Human Realm Pein; probably doing so because of his slender and sort of withdrawn appearance. Some things don't change, Sasuke thought in revulsion. Sasuke picked up movement in the other direction just in time to catch sight of something that was most definitely not good. He saw the chakra swirling around Hell Realm Pein and then leak onto his surroundings, including the corpse of the mechanical Pein.

"Damn," he cursed under his breath. He sped towards the Pein with speed known only to those of the Uchiha and at the last moment he unsheathed his Kusanagi and thrust it at the repulsing man; he side stepped and surprisingly got only the tiniest of scratches. Sasuke continued, slicing and thrusting in perfectly executed forms ignoring Naruto's wild and completely opposite ways of fighting. His voice rang through the battle field; apparently he wasn't able to defeat that Pein either.

Sasuke jumped backwards as his Kyodaija sprung forward, coiling themselves around the large and brawny Pein. Tightening, tightening, trying to cut off any form of life force from the body. Sasuke was unsure of how it was done but the next moment his snakes were sliced meat littering the floor around the still fully living body of his enemy.

"I'll put an end to this now with my new move!" Naruto crossed his fingers, preparing to create a bunshin or two. "Sasuke step back!"

Sasuke glared behind him but obeyed just the same. Two clones appeared, as what has now become Naruto's trademark.

"I see, so you have become a sage… just like Master Jiraiya," articulated the most poised of all the Peins. Sage? It made sense now, the different kind of energy and new sense of poise, Naruto has become a sage.

"Master Jiraiya?"

"I studied under him too. He was my old master. I'm your fellow pupil," Peins glared harden into something steeling, staring directly at Naruto. "We should be able to understand each other… Our master longed for peace."

Sasuke watched critically as two clones worked swiftly, summoning, shaping, and sharpening the chakra. Holding his creation above his head, Naruto was angrier than ever. "Don't make me laugh! Look at what you've done! How can you call this peace!?"

"You can't see the forest for the trees," Pein replied nonchalantly, as if that metaphor explained the world. "You don't understand the meaning of piece. Come quietly, your death will lead to peace."

"I said˗" Naruto swung his arm back, as if preparing to thrust from this distance. "Don't make me laugh!!" And he threw it. He threw a hand sized cyclone across the battlefield. Hell Realm managed to pull Human realm out of its direct path and everyone figured the attack was a bust, until it expanded and caught the two Peins in its blades.

Pein landed a fair distance away from the swirling mass of dense chakra, watching in what could only be shock. He needed those two, after his Shira Tensei he was still recovering his strength. It was no problem though; he would take on these two ninja. "Deidara was right, you can't be reasoned with."

Sasuke could tell that Naruto was physically exhausted; he was panting trying to regain his breath. Sasuke could also tell that his Sage power was coming to an end. Suddenly Sasuke felt a force pulling at him, taking him off his feet and forcing him to Pein.

"What's going on!?" Naruto asked as he too was being propelled forward against his will. Sasuke's brain was having trouble thinking of an out because Naruto's voice did horrors on his nerves but finally he fit two of his fingers under one shackle and touched the small summons. He summoned a mass of weapons and the pressure was enough to snap the shackle right off his wrist. He threw the assortment of kunai and shuriken at full force aiming directly at Pein, forcing him to stop his technique. They both fell to the ground with a thud, one more graceful than the other."Ugh!"

Sasuke wasted no time and tried his hardest to take advantage of the five minute grace period. His hand-signs were a blur but in a moment he summoned a three headed snake, sending it on the offensive immediately. It would have hit him if the female Akatsuki hadn't intervened. She appeared in a flourish of dainty papers, and with those same papers she sliced the beast in half.

Naruto created a clone and Sasuke was beginning to wonder if he only knew one technique. This time though he created something huge, which he later found out was called the Giant Rasengan. Naruto hit the woman square in the chest and her scream rang through the crater, everyone thought her dead until paper spread up Naruto's arm like grappling vines.

"Ahh! Fuck!" Naruto waved his arm around, trying to shake it off but to no avail. She spread up his arm and across his body. Naruto stood frozen in place as he watch Sasuke pass right next to him and not even look in his direction. He could very well be dying and Sasuke didn't even deem him worthy of a considerate glance. "Arrgh!" With all his concentration he forced what was left of his natural energy away from his body, taking the papers with it.

The clarity Sage Mode granted him faded along with the papers. Is she dead, he wondered, but not for long. Sasuke summoned an array of weapons and launched them sporadically at Pein; instead of repelling them like Naruto thought he would, Pein jumped to the side and allowed the weapons to whiz past his body. Naruto couldn't understand why Pein didn't just use his technique, then hitting him would be impossible... As Sasuke continued running at him, hurling projectiles in large quantities seemingly unfazed that none even grazed the man as he dodged left and right continuously, Naruto realized something…

Naruto took the hint easier than anything before; Sasuke was trying to force Pein into using it and it appears that Pein knows that. Naruto didn't have anywhere near the number of weapons Sasuke posses but he improvised by creating shadow clones, twelve of them. They attacked in a signature 'Uzumaki Barrage' coming at Pein from all sides. Naruto wasn't deluded enough to believe the attack would hit such a high level ninja, and in one long swipe of his arm all his bunshin vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Sasuke ran head first into the smoke and summoned his Demon Windmill Shuriken, holding it at the ready before launching it at full power at Pein's blurred form. Pein dodged at the last minute, finally spotting him in the dissipating cloud of smoke.

"Where is Madara?"

Pein's expression was trying to convey some sense of superior calmness, but he tensed his features and furrowed his eyebrows as he failed to dodge the second windmill shuriken. Sasuke pulled the clear wires tighter, creating tension and preparing for another attack when necessary.

"Where's Madara," he repeated, his voice low and laced with scathing fury. Pein looked at him for a second longer before scoffing and repelling the wires from his body. "Damn." Sasuke muttered under his breath. He wasn't going to get anywhere.

Sasuke charged at full speed with Kusanagi strongly in his grip; he knew the five second lapse was over but he reasoned that the more he forces Pein into using his technique the more he could analyze and possible find a blind spot, however unlikely that may be. He swung the blade in a downward slash, something that any normal ninja would have easily died from; the impact force alone is as deadly as it comes. The sound of clashing metal sliced the thick air as Pein blocked with a mere kunai. There dance continued with Sasuke on the offensive. Pein seemed to think this was merely a game, as if Sasuke was a child and he was simply indulging him.

Sasuke analyzed every step, every breath and every block, his Sharingan taking it all in. He noticed immediately what attacks worked better than others and which of his defenses were weakest until he found a tiny opening. It was nothing more than a mirage with very little possibility of it actually being there but he took advantage. The crackling chirping sound akin to that of thousands of twittering birds emitted from his sword as he sliced through the kunai and into the dense fabric of an Organization Cloak. Sasuke kept his calm as he ripped right through the fabric without touching Pein at all.

He anxiously watched, wanting nothing more than to just jump in to the fight and save the day, but Naruto knew that was stupid. He would only get in Sasuke's way. For a moment he dared to believe that Sasuke might have got him, that he might have injured him, only to get disappointed as his attack left nothing behind but large gaping hole in the cloak's side. It seemed almost as if it were choreographed. Nothing should go so smoothly. If he didn't know better he would have thought them practicing for a performance of some sort.

Naruto tensed, a horrible feeling of dread surging through him. Nothing outwardly changed about the fight between Pein and Sasuke, but he saw something horrible, a glinting evilness in those ringed eyes for just a second and he knew they should be scared.

Pein used his technique and rammed Sasuke straight into his kunai. Sharingan eyes widened as his stomach was pierced forcefully in two places, he tried to stop it, tried to control himself but he couldn't and it broke free from him. A blood curdling scream echoed through the ruins of the once great Leaf Village and Naruto began seeing red.

Pein kicked Sasuke in the gut, doubling him over in a pain like nothing before. Just as Pein was dealing the final blow, the ultimate punishment from god, a massive hand of pure chakra thrust towards him. The malice leaked from the red chakra emanating from the jinchuuriki and at the speed of Naruto's attack Pein wouldn't be able to dodge it.

Sasuke was shocked as it rained tiny papers, making it look like a gentle snow. Naruto's attack was blocked by the woman from before. She was clutching Pein's side with large paper wings wrapped around him, protecting him from any harm and instead taking it all herself. Sasuke suspected that the previous was a clone but the one right here and now was real and possibly dying. She took the brunt of the attack with the full right side, and he suspected the internal damage was far greater than it looked.

It all seemed to move in slow motion; the paper flower floated to the ground and she followed a moment later. Her chest heaved desperately trying to remain alive.

Naruto continued attacking; ignoring the fact that one tail gave way to two and now three. He was becoming desperate as none of the attacks hit Pein, he growled something purely animalistic.

Clawing at his chest he let out a roar as mighty and fear inducing as the Nine Tailed Beast itself, because right before his eyes Sasuke watched Naruto loose himself. Blood splattered onto the ground from both his wounds and his coughing as Sasuke forced himself up, digging Kusanagi into the earth and using it as an informal crutch.

His chakra was extremely low; he probably has enough for one more technique. It just all depends on which one, he figured. He was about to move, strike at Pein with his sword when Naruto gave out another ear splitting roar that caused the very earth beneath his feet tremble.

Balls of concrete chakra floated to the center of his mouth creating one solid form, then, when no one expected, it he swallowed it. Confusion filled the mind of the Uchiha, 'What is the dobe doing' passed through his head multiple times until one large explosion of power erupted from Naruto's maw. The sheer destructive force of this attack destroyed the crater even further casing a huge gaping hole where Pein and his woman once stood.

There was nothing left to signify Pein's current status but Sasuke knew better than to believe him dead. He noticed the way his eyes flickered across the village and then back to his dying woman. Pein was probably recovering somewhere outside the village, trying to make it back to the shit hole where he came from and it angered Sasuke to no end that he couldn't follow and get what he needed.

"Naruto!" Out of pure instinct his gaze flickered onto the intrusion, Sakura was running into the crater with tears in her eyes. Many a thought flashed to his mind at that moment but the most prominent one went along the lines of 'What a fool. Is she deluded enough to think she can reason with him'. As she continued running he realized that she probably was. That soft heart of hers will get her killed one day. "Naruto please!"

The beast ignored her and launched into an unexpected attack.

"NARUTO!" her voice echoed through the village as a miniature fox demon charged at him with full killing intent, ignoring the world around it.

Sasuke knew what he had to do; he had done it before, after all. The only question in his mind was does he have enough chakra to do it or would it end up killing him? He straightened himself and kept one arm on Kusanagi for balance. With incredible speed the fox beast appeared before him. Sasuke stopped his attack with his left arm; ignoring the pain the jolted through his entire body he activated his sharingan once more and entered the holding cell of the Nine Tailed Fox.

The Kyuubi didn't say anything, but his frustrated growl and attempted attack were enough to let his feelings be shown. For a moment Sasuke was free from his corporeal form and free of the pain that would have otherwise hindered him greatly. The tomoe in his eyes spun around his pupils creating a force that only Uchiha could ever master and forcing the Nine Tailed Fox into submission.

"Curse you, Uchiha. You…" Sasuke couldn't hear the rest of the Kyuubi's words as the pain his physical body was feeling crashed upon him and forced him out of the trance.

Naruto was limp as the demon cloak retreated; the only thing keeping him up was Sasuke's grip on his head. Sasuke pushed Naruto to the side and stood, for an instant, paralyzed in his pain.

"Sasuke…" Sakura breathed out in awe, beholding the mighty power of the boy she once knew. "Sasuke!" Her eyes widened as he collapsed onto the ground beside Naruto's prone body with a grace only he could exude in this situation.

* * *

**End of pt II**Word Count: 7,870

* * *

**AN: My spell check was going crazy! Every time I wrote Peins it kept asking me if I was trying to spell Penis! It was both funny and annoying.**

**Thank you ALL for the reviews! I really appreciate it.**

**Two people actually said I was sticking too close to the manga and I am happy to say "SCREW THE MANGA!"  
Its being kinda annoying right now and I feel this is the begining of the second arc of this story.  
**

**As you can see things have already deviated somewhat from the Canon.**

**The next chapter (already halfway written) has nothing to do with manga and it will be like that from now on.  
After getting this whole thing out of the way my plot will RULE and I will be the ultimate dictator!**

**Reviews are fuel.****Super Special thanks to A Thousand Cranes, who has supported me since my Love is Renmontant days!**

* * *

**Even though you were lazy you managed to write a review that made me laugh and made me feel like I've done my job as (unprofessional) Author! **

**The next chapter is for you! But I can't guarantee any "manly" scenes.  
But yet again this is Sasuke, and isn't Sasuke always manly?**


	9. Chapter 7

**AN: Happy Valentines Day! Here is my gift to all my Valentines scattered all over the globe! Now you can reaturn the favor with wonderful candies also know as reviews!**

**Enough of my babble, here's the new chapter and its dedicated to _A Thousand Cranes._**

****_

* * *

_

Venganza: Chapter 7

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke lay dying on the floor. Precious life fluids seeped out of his half opened abdomen, blood mixing with the clear bile of his slashed intestines. Despite the drops of blood staining his pale skin his face showed the image of complete and utter peace. His lips were parted in a vain attempt to fill his lungs with enough oxygen to keep fresh blood pumping to his heart.

"Sai!" Sakura called out to the ex-ANBU that was coming up behind her. "The hospital has been destroyed! Find Tsunade and tell her we need a place that can serve as a temporary intensive care unit!" Sai didn't question her and moved swiftly to find the hokage.

Cool green chakra pooled at her fingertips as she tried her hardest to heal the intestines; should she close the wound without first healing them the potent acid being stored there will further degrade the organs. Sakura was tired and haggard; she's been doing nothing but healing the wounded all day. If it weren't for her perfect chakra control Sakura would have had to tap into her emergency chakra reserves long ago. It was a delicate process and the longer it took the more blood Sasuke lost. His skin was cold and clammy and beads of sweat trickled down his body and onto the parched earth beneath them.

Without a sound a second pair of healing hands slipped next to hers. She didn't say anything to Shizune because she didn't have to. Shizune knew exactly what was wondering through her mind.

"I checked Naruto," Shizune said slowly. "He's stable."

Sakura nodded and continued the work. All was eerily silent as all other people avoided the battle scene like the plague, almost as if the pure hatred still lingering in the air would taint their souls with malice.

"Sakura," said a voice that she knew she couldn't ignore. "The other medics are coming; they will move them to the ER in ANBU headquarters. Take a solider pill and be there in 5 minutes. And Sakura…"

"Yes, shishou?"

"Drink some water. You look dehydrated."



---



Where was that incessant beep coming from?

Beep. Beep. Beep. It continued in a steady rhythm. It continued to grate on his nerves. Sasuke's head was killing him… actually his everything is killing him. A dull sore ache pulsated from every bone in his body radiating through his muscles and paining him to the core. Yet he couldn't force himself out of this semiconscious state of being. Slowly sounds other than the agitating beeping came filtering into his ears. It was a low buzz that transitioned into the low gurgle of voices.

"But… I'm fine… Sasuke…" The voice came in and out of focus.

"He's…coma…Lay down… rest." Another, softer voice responded with a sort of gentle calmness.

Sasuke couldn't react, not that he would have if he was capable. The cogs in his mind clicked together and he found he didn't particularly like that bit of overheard conversation. Coma? He could not be in a coma, he is fully aware of everything.

The beeping sped up. Be-beep. Be-beep. Be-beep.

He's heard about recent studies stating that talking to the ill helps them recover; that those in coma's hear everything said to them.

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP. BEEP-BEEP-BEEP. BEEP-BEEP-BEEP!

Damn, he thought. Why did this happen to him? He can't afford to be in a coma right now!

Sasuke's internal argument caused his heart beat to pick up due to his self agitation and the medics in the room quickly stopped what they're doing and went to check on their patient.

"We have to steady his heart rate!"

"If he keeps squirming like that he'll reopen the wounds!"

Of course Sasuke couldn't hear any of that, he was feeling really hot and his blood was pounding in his ears. Suddenly everything was stopping, everything gave way to a black nothingness as he fell asleep.

The nameless medic wiped his brow; with Sasuke regaining consciousness at such a quick pace the sudden rush of his senses probably caused him to stress. He lulled Sasuke into sleep so that his wounds would heal more effectively. Though he tried to explain that to the blond on the other bed he only got an earful of snide remarks.

"If you were doing your job correctly Sasuke wouldn't have suffered a stroke!"

"Sasuke suffered a stroke!?" gasped the surprised pink haired medic. Sakura returned as quickly as she could but her body begged for rest and after the Hokage ordered her to sleep she gave in. She was only gone six hours and now she wished she stayed. Sasuke could have suffered heart failure.

"I assure you Sakura-san, Uchiha-san was just experiencing the effects of forced consciousness. It's completely normal when you try to force yourself out of hibernation."

Naruto yelped in pain as Sakura smacked him across the head. "Naruto, you idiot! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sakura-chan, it looked like he was dying…" he reasoned.

"He looked like he was dying 10 hours ago… Takehuichi-san, you may go." When the man left Sakura came up to Naruto's bedside and began reading his vitals. Though she knew he was alright, she was merely following protocol. "How are you feeling?"

"…" When Naruto didn't answer she looked up at his face.

"If something wrong? Is it your chest?"

"No, Sakura-chan… I'm just confused…"

"Confused about what?"

"Sasuke…" Sakura wanted to asked, she wanted to know what he was thinking, but she was afraid to pry. If he wanted to tell her he would. "You couldn't see him during the battle Sakura. I thought since we shared an enemy that for that one moment we could be comrades again… but during the whole battle it was like I was just some unfortunate insect that was just floating around in the battle field. He never looked twice at me. At one point I thought I was going to die and he just passed right by me without even acknowledging my presence.

"I mean, he was always a jerk but… Then when I lost control I felt his presence and then everything just went away."

"Naruto…" She leaned down and embraced him, holding him gently and rubbing circles on his back. "Everything's going to be okay. We got him back and there's no way we're letting him go. He needs our help now more than ever."

"I know, Sakura-chan. But what if he doesn't want to be helped?"

"… go to sleep, you need to rest." She didn't wait for him to respond, her chakra immediately lulled him into a deep slumber.

She trudged across the room and sat at the edge of Sasuke's stark white hospital bed. His raven hair clashed beautifully the paleness of his skin and created a dramatic look against the sheets; a splash of darkness amongst a sea of light…

Gently she brushed her hand across the side of his face, pushing aside a lock of hair that stuck to his moist lips. For the first time since Jiraiya's death she thought back to why Sasuke was here in the first place… revenge.

His story doesn't seem to add up. He killed his brother; he's already avenged his clan. An Uchiha coup d'état, led by his own father and stopped by his brother. It just doesn't make sense. Why would Itachi do something like that? If he truly wanted to stop it couldn't he have found another way…?

"Oh, Sasuke…" She remembered his eyes on the day of his attack, frozen over and lifeless. "What has life done to you?"



Sasuke awoke to the same beeping sound. It was slower and back to a regular beat. This time hysteria didn't get to him, it felt just like waking up in the morning… if you took enough sleeping pills to drug a horse! What happened to him? He cracked his eyes open and closed them immediately, the blinding whiteness of the room accompanied by the beeping can only mean one thing… Hospital.

Now he knows he hasn't been in Konoha in a very long time but he's pretty sure the hospital was now rubbish, it was practically in the center of the village. A sound that rivaled that of a lawn mower only proved his hypothesis. He was in the hospital and that dobe fell asleep at his bedside.

He opened his eyes and stared at the white ceiling tiles, ignoring the spots in his vision. He sat up and was about to push Naruto's obnoxious body away from his resting place but stopped when he was momentarily blinded by a flash of pink. Frozen, his hand remained in the air. He should just push her off, she's so annoying once she gets talking though… so he decided to leave her be.

There was a curtain that mostly separated him from the dobe; as the snoring continued he wished there was an entire brick wall. He carefully removed the wires and slid off the bed onto the cold floor. The heart monitor flat lined and Sakura's head shot up, grabbing at the empty space on the bed.

"Sasuke…" she gasped. He just stood at the doorway, giving her a wary and somewhat repulsed glare. If he were dying would she just start grabbing at him? He vaguely wondered why he was even slightly surprised; it's not like she's ever done anything useful in the past. He watched her shoulders heave under a white jacket that was way too large for her small body. She spun around, no doubt prepared to go running in a panic. She froze as she saw the look she was on the receiving end of. Her face fell, and she let out her held breath. "Sasuke, what are you doing out of bed? You were in critical condition."

Studying her for a moment, Sasuke realized that what she wore was not a jacket but a lab coat. "I was leaving˗" He took a twisted sort of pleasure as her jaw dropped and he let it be known in a tight smirk. "˗to the restroom."

Shutting her mouth in one quick motion caused her teeth to make a sound as they snapped together. Sakura took a deep breath and got into her work attitude, she was going to need it with this guy.

"Right this way." She walked out of the small emergency room and down the halls of ANBU headquarters. Since Sasuke was still a criminal he was not allowed to go anywhere unescorted, plus setting him loose in ANBU headquarters was a disaster waiting to happen. She heard the soft sound of his footsteps as he walked behind her, way behind her. Collecting herself was a lot harder than she thought, the way he looked at her let her know he thought she was out of her league.

Vowing to prove herself to the jerk behind her she turned into the hall that lead to the men's and woman's restroom. Sasuke didn't wait for her to speak; he just walked forward into the bathroom. 'Oh, he's in for a rude awakening,' she said to herself. She has changed a lot since he defected and he better open his eyes and see it before it slaps him right in the face.

She gave a dark chuckle at her personal joke and nodded at a passing ANBU before breathing deeply and returning to Medic Mode.



Cold droplets of water trickled down his face, clearing the residual drowsiness from the medical jutsu. He splashed some more water on his face and rubbed it away, flicking some wet hair away in the process. He wasn't looking forward to returning to the small medical room; after all, the dobe has to wake up sometime.

Figuring that he's been in the restroom far too long, Sasuke reluctantly left the safety behind the door with the men figure and into the dark and quiet halls of the ANBU headquarters. Sakura was leaning against the wall with her hands tucked behind her, seemingly lost in thought but as the door closed behind him she looked up at him and began walking down the hall towards the room once more.

He was expecting some sort of unpleasantness when stepping back into the room but this was far more unpleasant than imagined. After Sakura opened the door he entertained serious thoughts about turning right back around and returning to the restroom; he just was not in the mood to deal with this. He assumed walking right out of the room would definitely be two steps in the wrong direction so he, rather glumly, walked straight to his bed.

All Tsunade saw was the Uchiha walking with an unrivaled amount of poise and arrogance. She merely raised an eyebrow at her student who gave a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, shishou. I didn't know you were coming." Sakura sat next to Tsunade at Naruto's bedside while he managed to look sullen and tired at the same time.

Sasuke laid down on the medical bed, closed his eyes, and rested his hands on his stomach instantly realizing what a mistake that was when the small contact coursed pain through his entire sore body. Just a side effect of almost getting gutted, he supposed.

"Baa-chan, I refuse to go!"

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked calmly. Naruto was about to 'graciously' express his opinion when Tsunade cleared her throat and he snapped his mouth shut.

"I came to have a private talk with Sasuke. If I had known he was well enough to walk˗"

"Sorry, Tsunade-shishou. I thought he might have to use the restroom." Sasuke showed no outward expression at this comment; he could have easily taken the rap for this.

"Since you are well enough to walk how about you and I take a little walk, just us two?" This normally friendly sentence came out of Tsunade's mouth sounding like mobster saying something along the lines of 'You wanna take 'dis outside?' Sasuke could feel her looking at him, perhaps waiting for a sign that he was not falling asleep. Reluctantly he opened his eyes and stared straight into hers. He needed to earn the respect of those eyes, he thought to himself, without it he would never get the assistance he needed.

"Hn." Ignoring the pain in his torso he sat up and slid off the bed, landing off the floor and walking towards the door. He heard the hokage force Naruto to stay behind before her heels clanked along with him.



---



Cold, smelly, drops of water dripped onto the sensitive skin, creating burning paths across her skin. No doubt the water was polluted with some form of bacteria. She had no energy left, any and all of it was focused into keeping her alive, which is a miracle considering her wounds. It took all her strength to force her eyes open. Ignoring her heavy breathing, she looked around.

A canopy of tropical trees surrounded them; bright and green with health. The air was thick and humid and the earth moist beneath her back. But perhaps the most important thing was that beside her was the familiar face linked to her past.

Ignoring the cracking sounds her broken ribs made, she crawled to the pallid face of her partner, her friend, her savior…

"… Nagato…" Her voice cracked with sadness. Oh, how she wished she could cry but it seems her tears have long since dried out. She collapse on his chest and sighed in relief when she heard his beating heart. "…What have we become?"



---



It was pathetic. How could Pein call himself a God when he was reduced to this?

With a silent signal to Zetsu, Madara let it be known that he was to bring the two unconscious bodies back to Hidden Rain safely. Pein would have one more chance to prove himself; he would make sure of it. In his current flawed body he was in no way capable of capturing the nine tailed beast. Only someone of Pein's power would be able to bring his plans to fruition.

Either way, Konoha is going to pay dearly. It seems he is cursed with traitorous followers. The mighty Uchiha sure have fallen. Little Sasuke will be his; his power is at its opium. It's time he trade in this withering body for one of epitome health. Once Sasuke's body becomes his he will finish his plan and discard the shadow king from his pedestal at Akatsuki. Pein thinks he's bringing peace to the world, but Madara knows better.

In the end, they're work will destroy it… starting with the village that rejected him and the people that shunned him.



---



"Uchiha, feel free to quit with the attitude," barked the Hokage with dripping sarcasm.

"You wished to speak to me and I am here," he replied; though he didn't say it out loud, the underlying message was clearly something along the lines of 'I'm here so you shouldn't really ask for more.' She got the message and Sasuke saw her jaw tighten with words unspoken.

"How did you escape from prision?"

"I'm sure you know, _Hokage-sama_, that incarcerating people indefinitely without a proper trial is illegal." After receiving a scathing glare he continued again. "I already told you; I walked out."

"Impossible! Not only were you restrained with chakra draining chains but the door was made of 100 percent, pure grade, chakra enforced steel."

"The chains drained my chakra but they could never drain my strength." Tsunade's eyes widened at the implications of those words, who was he trying to fool?

"Uchiha Sasuke, given the perfect distraction you could have made a clean escape. Why did you choose to help Konoha against Akatsuki?" she asked in a perfect mockery or something much less accusatory, like an interview perhaps.

"On the contrary I did not have a choice in the matter… Uchiha Madara must be taken down and Pein is one of the few who are in constant contact with him."

Tsunade wasn't as deluded as to think he did it for the sake of the village, or even for the sake of his ex-comrades, but hearing him say something like that aloud crushed any hope she might have had in him.

"If I may, Tsunade, I'd like very much to tell you something." He looked at her without fear or hesitation, mostly because he didn't feel any of those two emotions.

"You may speak freely."

"This village is corrupt at its core."

"What!? Who are you to say something like that!?"

"You didn't let me finish. Though this village is corrupt it seems the people are not. They are blind to the skeletons in Konoha's closet, so to speak. I will never place my loyalty in a place like this…" Tsunade tensed and she bit her lip, noticing the obnoxious way Sasuke stared her down, watching every reaction to his words. "But I have come back, and you may ask Sakura exactly what I said. I agreed to peacefully remain here in exchange for assistance."

"And how do I know you'll stick to your promise?"

"You don't."



---



"Neh, Sakura-chan, what do you think old lady Tsunade is talking to Sasuke about?"

She stared at Naruto but answered none the less. "Sasuke somehow managed to escape from the most secure prison outside of Iwagakure! Then he joined in on the battle against Pein. Plus the full issue of his failed attack on the village and the his˗ Uhm ˗problems… She won't do anything to hurt us."

"I know." Naruto leaned back into the backrest and sighed. His nerves were wound up tightly and he just couldn't manage to relax.

"Hello," Sai's voice reached them before he actually walked through the door with Kakashi behind him.

"Look who we managed to pick up along the way," mumbled Kakashi while pushing the petite Hyuuga heiress out in front of him.

"… I'm glad you're okay," she said softly, looking at him shyly while twiddling her fingers.

* * *

Word Count: 3,350

* * *

**Sneak Peak At What's To Come: **Sasuke has confronted the hokage and the village is safe. So what is coming? The second arc of course! In the next chapter Sasuke will be freed! (From Prison.) We all know he has to be punished, but how? I have ideas but feel free to drop a recommendation.

* * *

**AN: I know it's kinda filler-y but it has to be done. The next chapter will focus on Sasuke's "freedom" and the awkwardness that follows. Don't we all love awkwardness!?**

**WARNING: RANDOMNESS**

**I had a dream last night that I was in a mental hospital.  
I feel like I should be worried because I've really wanted to be a psychiatrist when I graduate....**

**_REVIEW! It's Valentines Day! Show me the LOOOVE!_**

* * *


	10. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took so long. Enjoy. :)**

**No warnings for this one. **

**And I know one of my genre's is romance and I PROMISE it's comming... eventually... Come On! We all know Sasuke is a jerk! XD**

_

* * *

_

Venganza: Chapter 8

---

Uchiha Sasuke, he was all she could think about. Tsunade hasn't returned and neither has he. She, Sai, and Kakashi left the small medical room to give Naruto and Hinata some privacy. The room was filled with silent questions, mostly hers. She sat on a chair in the ANBU lounge, it didn't really matter; most of the ANBU were busy as bees right now. No time for lounging for anyone really, except them. What an unlucky exception; she'd give anything to be busy. It would take her mind off of everything.

Sai sketched unenthusiastically, probably off in his own abstract world. Sakura watched in revolted wonder as Kakashi turned the page of the newest, and last, volume of the Icha Icha series.

"Sakura…"

"Yes," she responded, arching a brow at Sai's peculiar expression.

"You're breaking the chair." She quickly retracted her hand, she's been picking at the fabric out of sheer nervousness and now she realized that she actually made a hole in the seat. "Do not worry. I'm sure everything will be all right."

Sai's enthusiasm, however false it may be, gratified her nerves. All that she has been working for the past three and a half years seems irrelevant compared to her teammates. It seems killing Sasori was her brightest moment, and she knew she would have never been able to do it if it wasn't for Lady Chiyo. As a medic she can surpass all, as a ninja she can surpass few… and as an afterthought she realized that as a woman she can't surpass anyone at all.

---

"Naruto, are you okay?"

"Why does everyone keep asking that?" he asked, his voice not sounding as outraged as it should.

"N-nothing, it's just… a lot has happened and I was w-worried," said Hinata in something just above a whisper. Naruto, in a gesture that he never instigated before, took her hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly. He let out a light laugh at the surprised squeak that came out of Hinata's mouth. Looking at her red face he realized he hasn't really been a good boyfriend. With all the drama that started a little less than three weeks ago he hasn't had any time to spend with her, or anyone really.

"I'm sorry…"

"Wha? Why? You don't have to apologize! You just saved the village!"

"I'm going to do better. Hinata, I'm going to be your boyfriend." Naruto's eyes widened; he could've sworn they had gotten past this little inconvenience but as Hinata's unconscious body lay beside him on the bed he realized that no matter how much time seems to have past it was still only a couple of weeks.

He remembered the day clearly.

_It was sunny and the village people were bustling about unaware that one of the greatest ninjas (and world renowned pervert) has fallen to a mighty death. Despite the comfort of his friends, and the calming talk with Iruka-sensei, he just felt so lost. What would he do now? _

_Naruto was walking aimlessly through the streets, confused and not entirely sure where he was going. Waking up brought to him a sense of being trapped and without much thought to anything he burst out of his small apartment and wandered to his heart's content. Well, as content as his heart could get at the moment. He didn't notice to dark haired girl following behind him carefully, waiting for the perfect moment to give him the box she carried closely to her chest._

_When Naruto turned around suddenly Hinata froze in her tracks, there he was right in front of her and there was no going back. _

_He decided he would go to the training area instead of the market and almost didn't notice the girl in front of him, that is until she spoke to him._

"_Here, Naruto, for you!" she said quickly, pushing the gift to his chest. He took it and half-heartedly began to remove the cloth that covered it._

"_Thanks…" He removed the lid and suddenly his hunger came back with a vengeance. It was a bento filled to the brim with a variety of food. "It looks delicious! Did you make it?"_

"_Y-yeah."Hinata walked silently by his side as he ate her home cooked meal. Once the food was safely in his stomach a smile ventured onto his face._

"_You know," Naruto began, the need to talk becoming overwhelming. He couldn't very well ignore such a kind and delicious gesture. "I could marry someone like you. Someone who cooks and… Hinata?"_

_He could have sworn she was right beside him. Looking around he wasn't too shocked to see Hinata lying on the floor. There are just some things you never grow out of. Naruto picked her up and decided she didn't need medical attention. Thinking back on what he said he couldn't remember saying anything that would make her faint…_

---

---

---

"Uchiha, this is the absolute best I can do for you. You can either accept these conditions and be reinstated as a citizen of Konoha or decline and continue as an S-Class criminal," explained Tsunade, not because Sasuke needed it to be explained but because of protocol. They were now in Tsunade's office where they spent the last two and a half hours discussing the situation. It was a long and tedious process and Sasuke had no time to waste.

"I accept."

"Great, now I expect you to stay here while I step out for a moment," said Tsunade even though she actually meant 'Stay here or else.'

"Of course, Hokage-sama." He watched as she exited the office before sighing and rubbing his temples. The migraine had started when they first began their conversation and now it was throbbing.

He has just willingly resigned his position of leader for one of far less freedom; now he's just another foot soldier… another ninja in yet another ninja village. Despite his constant reminding that this is for a greater cause he can't help but add this onto his list of resentment.

He tensed, something automatic that had programmed itself into his instincts throughout the last couple of years, as Tsunade opened the door and reentered her office. He tried to relax his tense posture but he's pretty sure he looks as rigid and alert as always; he's okay with that, just because he's in Konoha doesn't mean that he can or even should let his guard down.

"I have sent ANBU to locate and bring Team Kakashi to my office. I'm sure you know that we must run this past the elders but I can assure you their compliance, or lack of it, will not in any way affect my decision." Tsunade sat behind her desk, finger twitching slightly with the need for some hot sake. Sasuke's response to her declaration was nothing more than a grunt before he returned to glaring out the window.

She couldn't help but ask herself how one young man, who's age is three times less than hers, could have so many problems. How catastrophe after catastrophe seem to pile onto him and still he's managed to make it through; of course she can't say he made it through with his sanity –his mind– intact. His body, though not quite as small as the pictures that was all she was able to see of his gennin days, was still unnaturally slender for a shinobi. As she pictured his escape from the prison cell she just cannot see him breaking free without help, but as she has learned throughout her years just because she didn't see it doesn't mean it's not possible.

The hokage tower once had one of the greatest views of the entire village, Sasuke remembered. It used to overlook the bustling life that was always present and the beautiful and strong buildings that could only be found in the Land of Fire, but now it overlooked a horrific battle ground. It left behind nothing of the greatness that was there just days ago, not even a ghostly form of the stores and homes. To think that this heap of rubble that he's look at right now was the great village his brother loved so much. It was pathetic, just as this village is pathetic. He just could not comprehend how his brother could love a place that shunned him. That took all his kindness and repaid it by marking him a criminal– The greatest criminal of the leaf village.

"Hokage-sama, they have arrived. Shall I let them in?" She nodded her head in consent, looking in Sasuke's direction. She wants to know what he's thinking, to earn a bit of understanding… He's as blank as a clean slate but she knows that under the surface is where all the dirt is hidden.

---

Sakura's heart pounded in her chest as she walked towards Tsunade's office. In front of her Naruto said something to Hinata before she went to sit in the waiting room. Sakura had four strong men in front of her but she knows none of them could shield her from what could possible shatter her heart.

The double doors were opened by Tsunade's personal ANBU and immediately all eyes were drawn to them, the ANBU to make sure they were well and any other safety protocols they must follow and Tsunade because she's preparing to talk to them. Sasuke however remained how he was, seemingly pensive.

Without being told the ANBU left and closed the soundproof doors behind them. The atmosphere was thick with words unspoken, questions unanswered, and just plain nervousness. Sasuke managed to find some decency and do what was expected of him. Slowly, and reluctantly he turned in his chair in a move that was meant to acknowledge his ex-team members. His eyes locked with the first person in his line of sight. Oh, he remembered this person; a large amount of hostility for him coming alongside those few memories.

"Hello Sasuke-san, it is nice to see you again," Sai said to break the tension, giving one of his smiles. Sasuke felt his eyes narrow wondering if this guy was deluded, none of the occasions when they were forced to meet were anywhere near 'nice'. Ignoring his large and illustrious smile, he turned around in his seat waiting to get this over with.

Tsunade cleared her throat before speaking, "Okay, everyone come in and let's get this started." She waited as everyone gathered around her desk and then commenced the meeting. "I have been talking to Sasuke for the past few hours and it seems an agreement has been made."

"Baa-chan! Just skip all the nonsense and give it to us straight! I'm tired of all this bull shit!"

"Naruto!" The Hokage and her apprentice yelled in unison, and Naruto looked a little more than scared for his future safety.

"Listen twerp, if you want it straight then I'm gonna have to say Sasuke is in a big fucking predicament! Sit your ass down and keep quiet. I mean it Naruto, one squeak from you and I'll personally escort you out of the room." Sullenly, Naruto did as he was told knowing full well that any escorting the Hokage does will involve a fair amount of broken bones. She'll literally kick him out; he won't be able to sit right for months and he rather likes sitting.

Sasuke found himself thinking back to Hokage Sarutobi and found himself unable to believe that the new hokage was so foul mouthed… and apparently, it hadn't escaped his notice, that she has a penchant for sake. He knew next to nothing about this lady but then again he didn't really want to know. She cleared her throat, even though she already had everyone's attention.

"Due to the many infractions Sasuke committed against village law the elders hold firm on their belief that he should suffer the death sentence." Oh, how he itched to 'talk' with the elders. Even if he had to break his parole he'd pay the old geezers a visit. "I have taken their opinions into consideration but I have also taken note that Sasuke has returned out of his own free will and volition. His previous attack on the village has been pardoned seeing as he was a major asset during the Akatsuki invasion."

Sakura was feeling as if she'd burst; all the pressure and anticipation all came down to this one moment. She knew that if he was sentenced to death he wouldn't be in the room as they speak, Tsunade wouldn't tell them that his attack on the village was pardoned, and she wouldn't be breathing.

"Sasuke has been sentenced to house arrest for a minimum of a year and a half. You all know what house arrest entails; he is permitted to leave only if I give direct orders, he is to be guarded 24/7, no exceptions."

"Who will be guarding him?" asked Sakura, trying to imagine Sasuke with a bunch of prejudice ANBU 24/7.

"After some extensive thought I have found the perfect people for the job!"

"Just tell us who it is baa-chan!"

"Naruto…" Seemingly satisfied when Naruto shied away, she continued. "Team Kakashi you will babysit Sasuke in 6 hour shifts with no exceptions unless I personally tell you otherwise."

Babysit? This new hokage doesn't seem to be the most careful person but she should at least know enough to be able to figure out that Sasuke does not appreciate the use of the word babysit in that last sentence. He also didn't appreciate the fact that she decided upon Team Kakashi without telling him anything earlier; Sasuke was fully expecting to see nothing but ANBU for the next few months. In fact that seemed like the better option; he could already see the countless awkward moments ahead.

"No one else is allowed to accompany you while you watch the Uchiha and no one is allowed to have unauthorized communications with him.

"He will be stripped of his weapons and status until further notice. Using any jutsu will be considered a violation of your probation and you will immediately be sent to the Konoha prison and tried as a threat to the village." Tsunade took a pause and studied everyone in the room, liking what she found she continued to speak, this time directly to Sasuke.

"This has come to my attention as I was speaking and thought it'd be better for you to spend your sentence in a secured apartment."

Sasuke knew this was solely to make him more comfortable; he understands how normal people wouldn't want to be trapped in the one place that holds every ghost of their past. He wasn't what people considered normal and he wasn't fond of the idea of spending his time in a tiny apartment practically next door to the Hokage Tower.

"No." He said, having no problem whatsoever expressing his opinions. "I refuse."

"Very well, have things your way," replied Tsunade.

---

---

---

He entered what could only be considered a ghost town, and rightfully so. The Uchiha District has been left virtually untouched since his defection. Weeds covered every stretch of earth and upon entering his house he found that dust covered just about everything else.

Still, the house was just as he left it. It was empty, a perpetual sense of hollowness that haunted him before still lingered in the walls. This very building served as his prison long ago and now he has returned and once again these walls served to impede him.

He wished that he could simply look… look and not see. Once he entered the house a sudden flood of unwanted memories overtook him. He forcefully remembered everything he strived so hard to forget. He remembered the way his mother would look while she cooked in the kitchen, humming a peaceful tune and washing the dishes. He remembered his father's stern face as he read the daily paper. Though he warned himself not to, he remembered his brother's peaceful form as he sat on the veranda overlooking the yard. Sometimes he would be sharpening his weapons but at other times he would sit there in silence, staring blankly at the backyard… or at least he would be until Sasuke would interrupt him.

"_Itachi-nii-san!" Sasuke called out, knowing that his brother should have returned from his mission by now. He ran straight home from the academy. He hurriedly kicked off his shoes and rushed through the house. He spotted his older brother on the veranda; he stopped running and decided to test his awesome ninja skill. _

_He tiptoed towards the open glass door stopping briefly before jumping out. "Hyah!" _

_Itachi had the decency to look surprised before smiling passively. _

"_Wow, Sasuke, you've gotten so much better already." Sasuke grinned cheekily before sitting down beside him._

"_Really?"_

"_Really."_

Sasuke sighed, causing the ANBU to look at him. He was told he'd be given some time to 'get settled' before one of the members of Team Kakashi came to take their shift. He walked through the familiar corridors and entered his bathroom. He was greeted by the sight of unseemly cobwebs and three year old soap.

Lovely.

Sasuke didn't hesitate in removing his filthy clothes, becoming increasingly annoyed once more with the large purple bow that was once protocol. He would not miss that outfit at all. He turned on the water, ignoring the fact that the water heater hasn't been turned on yet. Stepping into the frigid stream he felt his body tense and goose-bumps prickle the skin of his back.

The shower was rushed and he wondered vaguely if shampoo could expire. Deciding to contemplate that later he finished his shower in under ten minutes and quickly shut off the water. Grabbed one of the folded towels from the little closet and halfheartedly passed it through his hair. Wrapping it around his waist he left the room, leaving the clothes from Oto in a rumpled pile on the floor of his bathroom.

He entered his room and familiarity washed over him. Everything was exactly the same as it was so long ago. Everything except his clothes size. Sasuke crossed the hall and opened the door to the master bedroom. He kept his eyes on his destination and ignored the sick feeling in his stomach. He opened the closet door and saw it filled neatly with his parent's clothes. He took out plain clothing, a shirt with the Uchiha crest and protocol ninja pants.

"Sasuke?" he heard someone call. He remained silent, not particularly caring what anyone had to say to him right now. "There you are, Sasuke."

He stiffened and turned around, watching Sakura look and appraise the bedroom, her eyes anywhere but fixated on him. He caught sight of the blood stain in the middle of the room… despite everything it wouldn't come out. An eternal reminder of that horrible night.

"Get out."

"Oh, yes. Okay." Sakura stuttered, hurrying down the hall. He too left the room, with one final glance at the empty space he knew he would never step foot in there again.

He didn't know what to do about this house. He could feel the sticky hands of all the ghouls haunting him, grabbing at him, and crying out for him to do something that could somehow make things better. His father's old clothes smelled musty but he felt covered and safe, as if his strength seeped out of the old fibers and into his heart.

He knew Sakura was waiting for him in the living room but instead he went straight to his bedroom. The sheets were the exact same he slept in the night before his defection. With a grimace Sasuke pulled them off and tossed them onto the floor before dropping onto his bare bed. His eyelids felt heavy, and the sunk closed easily. The darkness of sleep was calling him, whispering his name so sweetly. For that one moment he could pretend that he was anywhere but there. He was free of his past, his present, with only his future sprawled out before him with endless possibilities. Those lucid thoughts were quickly crushed as he heard a soft knock on his door before it opened softly.

Sakura poked her head through, immediately seeing Sasuke sprawled on his bed with no blankets or sheets. She could tell he wasn't asleep yet by his breathing pattern but he still didn't look towards her.

"Uhm, do you want me to get you some sheets?" she asked nervously.

"No."

"Okay." She paused. "I brought some food in case you're hungry."

"No. I just want to sleep."

She nodded even though he couldn't see and left the room, closing the door behind her and taking a deep breath. Her heart beat was so erratic she was surprised she was still standing upright. She wanted to bash her head against the wall for being so stupid. She just couldn't help herself from acting so self-consciously. She was just so afraid that she's say or do something that would scare him away.

She went into the dusty kitchen and opened one of the boxes of take-out, carefully holding the disposable chopsticks in her hand and taking halfhearted bites. She'd let him sleep and when he wakes up he could eat his food.

Time passed slowly and uneventfully; the sun already set and she was just waiting on Naruto to relieve her of guard duty. Sasuke has been dead to the world and all that eerie quiet had her thinking. She knew she had to get her act together. She's a strong woman and she can handle this. She has to handle this.

She breathed deeply. Next time she sees Sasuke she's going to show herself for just who she's become. She's the hokage's freaking prodigy and there's no way she could have survived those training sessions if she wasn't stronger. Maybe she has a long way to go but she just has to be as good as she can.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto walked in and took a look around. "Hey, where's Sasuke?"

* * *

**Again, I apologize for the super delay! Gomen-nasai! This has been on my profile for quite some time but for those of you who don't online stalk people here's my little messege.**

**_IMPORTANT: _**Due to some personal troubles, none of which I feel like openly posting on the internet, I am taking what I have dubbed a _"Mental Health Break"_. This is an official declaration of an _indefinate_ haitus. I will post chapters of Venganza as I finish them but I can promise you they won't be regular updates. After Venganza I think its safe to say I won't post much (if not anything) for a long long time.

**This has nothing to do with you guys! Your support throughout this has been amazing and I greatly appreciate it all. I give you my promise that I will finish this for all of you who review and favorite and alert me! **


End file.
